A Friendship Set on Fire
by christywitha CH
Summary: Those she love stolen by the Dark Lord, 5th year Annabelle must choose between her happy romance life at Hogwarts or a life of eternal anxiety and hiding from all things evil. How far will she go to save her family; how much of herself will she give up for them? Rated M for language and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

We sat at the table, laughing harder than ever before.

"What do you mean, she _fancied _you?" George questioned to Ron.

"She fancied me! Did you see the way she was staring while I danced with Padma at the ball last year?" Ron demanded.

"Katie Bell does _not _fancy you, Ronald! Pull your head down from the clouds!" Hermione exclaimed shaking her head.

"If I didn't know any better, darling Hermione, I'd say you were jealous," I said with a smirk.

"I am no such thing."

The six of us sat in silence, eating our food slowly.

"Oh I just love an awkward meal, don't you, George?"

"Almost as much as Ron loves Katie!" he replied back with a smirk. Harry and I laughed, nearly spitting out our food. We were at The Burrow for the last week of summer. Harry, I, and Hermione all came over here a few days ago.

**5 Years Ago**

_I sat down on a bench, waiting for the train that's supposed to pick me up. It was a lonely sight, a clueless first year sitting on a bench with no friends. I only associated myself with muggles, anyways._

_The only wizard I knew my age was Malfoy. We went to the same school, Lindy Wayland Middle. He hardly even came to school. The only reason he ever showed up was to not get the government suspicious. "Muggle schools are for mudbloods," in his own words. But of course, I've only heard this come out of his mouth. My parents were against that sort of thing. My parents were what Malfoy would've called 'blood traitors' if he knew._

_They were smart enough to keep that information to themselves so their reputation wouldn't shatter. They didn't want to get involved with the drama of blood status._

_Anyway. Draco always spoke to me. I guess it was because I was the only other pureblood at that school. He wouldn't hardly say a word to anyone else. Not even the teachers.  
>They all thought he was insane.<em>

_It was true though. Muggle schools stunk compared to what my parents told me about Hogwarts and Beauxbatons. My mother went to the French school while my dad went to Hogwarts. They told me about the potions classes and the spells we could learn._

_At muggle school you learned useless junk like math and science. Science wasn't real to wizards; it wasn't necessarily a concept to us..._ _This "energy can't be created nor destroyed," was an absolute fib when it came to the wizarding world._

_I saw someone sit beside me. She had brown hair and brown eyes. Her hair was slightly frizzy, but it had the potential to be much prettier than she made it._

_"I'm Hermione. I noticed you were sitting here alone. You looked lonely, so I thought you might want someone to speak to," she said kindly while she held her hand in front of me._

_"Annabelle." I smiled back and moved over a bit, so she could sit beside me._

_We talked for at least 15 minutes from how nervous we were to our favorite sports teams._

_It was nice to make a friend the first five minutes of being left on my own. I looked at the bench about 10 feet away from us. There sat a boy with bright red hair and another with black hair. They both sat adjacent to each other, shook hands, and started talking. The guy with the black hair had a scar on his forehead, a quite noticeable one at that..._

_Nearly twenty minutes into Hermione and my conversation, the Hogwarts Express arrived. While everyone crowded up to the front pushing their way in to try to get in first, Hermione and I decided to wait a few minutes so we wouldn't get separated._

_As soon as we were at the door to the train, she realized she'd left her notebook at the bench. She quickly ran back to go get it. As I rushed through the insane crowd of people to get near her, I clashed heads with someone and I nearly fell backwards.  
>"Oh, I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" the person asked taking my hand to keep me balanced. It was the one I noticed before with the scar.<em>

_"I'm fine. I'm so sorry. I was just trying to find my friend- she seemed to have gone off..." I said with a giggle in my voice._

_"Don't worry about it. My name's Harry," he held his hand out for me to shake._

_"I'm Annabelle. It's nice to meet you," I said shaking his hand. Then Hermione came._

_"Oh, there you are! I thought you'd vanished!" she exclaimed. Harry looked at Hermione with a puzzled look on his face._

_"Oh. This is Hermione. Hermione, this is Harry." I said, smiling. I just introduced two people to each other that I'd only just met less than an hour ago.._

_They both looked uncomfortable and awkward. Luckily, the Hogwarts Express' horn made it clear to voice exactly what I needed._

_"It was nice to meet you, maybe I'll see you around school sometime." I said smiling. It was nice to call Hogwarts 'school' now. It had a nice feel on my lips._

_"Yeah, definitely." We all boarded the train and walked to separate compartments._

"Harry. Wake up, it's 7:10," I said. I soon became frustrated with his laziness and pushed him on his back.

"No, I need more sleep- go wake Hermione or- something," he rolled back on his side and placed a pillow on his head.

Harry and I were the best of friends. I've never been closer to anyone like I am with him.

Not even Hermione.

"You've got to pack," I mumbled glaring at his messy room. "Mr. Weasley needs you to be ready by 7:30 to go to the hearing," I said sighing, hoping that the reminder of the hearing would hurry him up.

I heard a surprised gasp and saw him literally jump from the bed. He put on a shirt.  
>"You want to help me pack, Belle?" he asked, fumbling for his glasses. That was the name he'd made for me after these five years: Belle. I didn't like it at all. It reminded me of how pathetic my love life was compared to that cliché fairy tale, Beauty and the Beast. I'd rather be called Annie or Anne, or just plain old Annabelle.<p>

"I will, if you stop calling me that ridiculous name," I said giggling. I pulled out his suitcase from his closet and opened it up.

"I owe you one, _Annabelle_." He walked into the restroom and attempted at using a comb. He dragged it through the sides of his head but not at all at the back. It gave him that 'Harry' look he wore so well.

I felt a little bad that he had to do this all in 10 minutes. I've never gotten ready, packed my bags and eaten breakfast in less than 60 minutes. I think it might be legitimately impossible to do it in just ten...

He put on a nice red and gold plaid shirt and buttoned it up.  
>I was surprised to watch him start packing the muggle way, the simple fold-each-garment-then-put-it-in-the-bag-way.<p>

"Harry, don't you understand that you're just about the most powerful teenage wizard out there?" I asked. His expression made me laugh while I cast a charm on his clothes, which made them pack themselves.

"You're brilliant, Annabelle," he said, quickly skipping down the stairs. I went ahead and put Hedwig back in her cage and fixed up Harry's room a bit. It was a mess.

Banana peels on the nightstand, four day old butterbeers on his dresser, and dirty socks under his bed. As soon as I cleaned up small things like those, I decided to make his bed. As soon as I propped up his pillows, I saw a few papers under one. I was putting them in his bag, but then I saw my name on one of them. It looked like a letter. It was in letter format, and was on a sheet of parchment.

Right as I was about to read it, I heard someone running up the stairs. I immediately hid them back under the pillow. I pulled up the comforter above the pillows, so it wouldn't look like I've been reading what wasn't mine. I hate when people do that. Those people that invite themselves over to your house and find your things and read them while your back is turned. It annoys the living everything out of me, it does.

But I can understand if they read it because their name was all over it… I mean, it's _obviously _their business if it's speaking of them...

Anyway, it was Harry that was running up the stairs.

"Annabelle, would you mind fixing me some breakfast, I really can't cook." I felt his eyes and critical voice nudging me away from the bed. "Yeah, sure. What do you want?" I asked half-heartedly. I was insanely curious at this point..

"Fruit Loops," he said sitting on top of his pillow. He was definitely hiding something. We both knew there was no cooking involved in making cereal, but I just went along with it.  
>I wanted to know.<br>Really bad.

"Hey, Annabelle." Hermione greeted cheerily.

"Good Morning." I replied sighing.

"You alright?" she asked, with a stare at my face.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" I asked shrugging my shoulders, hoping she didn't ask any more questions.

She hesitated, which was very unlike Hermione Granger. She looked around then focused her eyes on what I was pouring into the bowl. "Frui-Fruit loops! You hate Fruit loops." She said in a lighter tone.

"I'm making this for Harry." I was wondering if she was hiding something the way Harry was. I looked back at her. Something was strange. "Hermione Jean Granger. What are you hiding from me?" I asked her, giggling. I had a hard time putting on an angry face.. I always ended up laughing or giggling.

"Nothing, really..." She smiled, and put her hand in front of me, exposing her right ring finger, which was capped with a gorgeous ring. It wasn't an engagement ring, of course, but it was beautiful.

"Is that from who I think it is?" I asked with a smirk.

"Yes!" she giggled and pulled me over to a table to talk to me about this.

I've never seen her or any other girl so excited about something like this, but I couldn't blame her, there's been some romantic tension between them for a while.

"That's sweet. I'm happy for you two. I know he's liked you for almost as long as you've liked him, so if I may say so myself, it's about time," I said with a smile.

Fred walked in. He gently took her hand, and kissed it.

My jaw must have dropped to the core of the earth.

Before I could say anything, or even close my mouth, I heard a laughing Harry come downstairs. I couldn't tell if he was laughing at my reaction, or if it was because of Hermione and Fred's new relationship. I just walked back to where I was making the Fruit Loops, and decided not to say anything. I was always taught, "if you have nothing good to say, you don't have _anything t_o say."

So, I guess I didn't have anything to say, then.

"When did this happen?" Harry asked.

"Yesterday," Fred said in a smile.

"Here are your loops," I said as I handed the bowl to Harry.

"Thanks, Annabelle." He smiled and began to eat.

"Harry! We need to leave!" Mr. Weasley yelled from the front door.

Harry devoured the rest of the food and set the plate in the sink.

"Hey. Be safe." I sincerely stated.

"Don't worry about me," he said while he pulled his bags toward the door, "Good luck with the whole Hermione issue." I gave him a hug. I felt him kiss the top of my head.

"Be safe while I'm gone, alright?" he looked at me until I nodded. I waved to him and watched as he walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2  Ridiculous Thoughts

I walked back upstairs and got my bags packed.

Clothes, check.

Shoes, check.

Makeup, check.

My toiletries!

I walked into my bathroom, grabbing my toothbrush, toothpaste, and everything else out of the isolated area of my room. I packed everything into my bag, zipping it up. If I listened close I could hear George laughing like his lungs just wouldn't stop contracting. Honestly though, him and a few hyenas could've battled it out. 

He walked into my room, leaning against the wall to keep himself from falling.  
>"H-How did it happen?" he asked me in between laughs. He set a hand on his stomach as he doubled over.<p>

"They've been in love since day one," I said sarcastically. I sat on my bed, legs crossed.

"It's been _perfectly _obvious. Only a fool wouldn't have seen that coming," he replied with a chuckle.  
>"You found out I assume?" I asked. I continued putting items into my bag, scanning the room for anything I may have missed.<p>

"I was walking into Fred's room, when I saw a mirror image of me in a cozy snuggle with Hermione," he said. "Which scared me to the bone, by the way." He allowed himself to look into my bag, finding a comb. He made sure to use it with ease.

"Doesn't Ron fancy the bloke?" he asked, styling his long red hair with my comb.

"Ever since second year," I pointed out, a pinch of pain in my voice. I picked at my nail, a small stain of dirt refusing to budge.

George laughed again, putting my comb down on the dresser. It seemed even George couldn't manage to come up with a joke about all this.

I grabbed my comb back from on the table where George set it and I placed it into my purse. I thought about this coming year at Hogwarts. I was already a fifth year! It felt like just yesterday when I'd met Hermione at the platform.

Just as those thoughts ran through my head, I heard a door slam. Heavy footsteps pounded through the house, their pace getting faster.

"I cannot believe this!" It was Ron's voice. He stormed downstairs and out the front door. I quickly hopped down the stairs, skipping a few as I rushed outside.

"Ron!" I ran after him, desperate to calm him down.

"You knew this too? Bloody hell! I asked her to the dance, Annabelle!" he paused, gasping for oxygen. "Last year, I asked her to the Yule Ball too late. Someone asked her before I did, and I didn't want that to happen again; to make a fool of myself again. This year, there have been rumors they're holding a holiday ball for Christmas. So I asked her as early as I could. Then she bloody told me." He found a rock on the ground- a rather large one, and threw it as far as he could. Ron got pretty muscular over the summer, so it went quite a way. "My own brother, dammit!" he sat down on the bare ground, covering his head with his hands.  
>"You'll be okay. I know Lavender likes you. Maybe you and Hermione just weren't right together. Maybe this is a sign. I know there's someone out there that'd love to be with you." I mentioned. I held his hand, massaging it.<p>

"Hermione's different. She's not like any of the other girls," he exhaled as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Just get past today. The first day's the worst. You'll feel better tomorrow," I said. I stood up, helping Ron up with me.

"You're on my side though, right? I mean, you thought she liked me didn't you?" He asked, his eyes desperate for my opinion.

"Of course." He smiled a small one and went on inside. I walked upstairs, bringing my bags down.

"Is the young chap alright?" George whispered.

"Yeah he's fine. Just make sure he doesn't mistake you for Fred," I said smiling.

"Annabelle, what on Earth are you talking about? My looks far too attractive to be mistaken for Fred," he smirked and winked, nose in the clouds. I laughed as I set my bag on the bottom of the staircase. "I'll get the car." George said.

I moved my things to the front of the house, watching as George stared at me in amusement.

"Oh here let me help you," he says holding his arm out. He gently pulled a hair off my shoulder. "I thought you'd want that off you," he said with a wink. As soon as my face turned to an evil one, he took my bags.

"Alright alright! No need to give that Voldemort look to me," he said in fake fear. "Scratch that, _Calypso. _Just a look in those eyes would turn one to stone, you hideous beast."

I gently hit him on the shoulder as he set my bags in the trunk of the car. I laughed at his joke though. That's what I loved most about staying with the Weasley's: not a day would go by without a joke. Regardless, we were one big happy family. Nothing could split us apart.

Just as that thought left my mind, I saw a still sad and angry Ron, and a pair of lovebirds hand in hand walking toward the car. 

Nevermind about all that big happy family stuff- I think that this here could easily split a few of us apart.

Ron's face slowly got more red over the next few minutes of them all setting their bags in the trunk. I sat down in the back of the car and motioned for him to sit beside me.

"I still can't believe George would bloody do that..." Ron grumbled beside me.

**3 Hours Later**

We later arrived at home; at Hogwarts. We set our bags in our rooms and began emptying them.  
>"So, Annabelle," Hermione said with a smirk. "I saw Harry kiss the top of your head this morning."<p>

"It's nothing." I plopped myself onto the bed. Yeah, Harry kissed my head before he left for the hearing, but it was only because I was scared for him.

It was a friendly kiss, nothing more, nothing less.

"I can't take that for an answer, now can I?" she stated sitting on the bed.

"Ever since we broke up last year, we never-" I felt something stop my breath in my throat. I hated talking about this. "We never felt a connection," I mumbled, staring at my toes. 

"The only reason you _didn't_ stay together was because of Cho! Cho's out of the picture now! Make your move, Annabelle," she said.

Me and Cho were great friends while Harry and I were together. And then she seemed to become jealous. Although she _was _happy with Cedric, she wanted more. She longed for the satisfaction of being able to have any guy she wanted.

Using her smooth flirting, she managed to have him ask her to the ball before he asked me.

Please note this was _while _Harry and I were together.

Cho didn't care though. She _preferred_ him and I broken up. Easier for her to flirt to her liking, I assume. Harry tried time and time again to apologize; to redeem himself, but I wouldn't take any of his apologies. I refused to get back together with him.

Harry and I ended up being close again a few months after our awkward conversations ended.

"Hermione! We're friends," I said.

I managed to plant it into my mind that we weren't right for each other, and when that's been drilled deep enough, I couldn't seem to put my mindset back to where it was before this all happened. 

But the truth was that I honestly did love him with all that I had. I could never admit it, but Hermione's very right. I did like him, hell I loved him. I was frightened at that point. I was scared to get my heart broken again. I would refuse to believe it, but I really _was_ crushing on my best friend.

"Whatever you say," Hermione said winking at me. I shook my head and lifted the covers over my body, begging my brain to get these ridiculous thoughts out of my wandering mind.


	3. Chapter 3 Memories

"This year, I would like to introduce a new teacher to Hogwarts. Professor Umbridge." Remembering our beloved Mad Eye from the year before, I wasn't too fond of "new teachers" anymore. 

She looked like a large, pale toad. She was rather short, but she wore tall heels which seemed to compensate. However, her voice was one of a kind. A fluttery, shrill type. She was wearing pink. A lot of pink. As I was looking her up and down for a few seconds, she interrupted Dumbledore's talk. She goes ahead and makes a little opening speech for us students.  
>Joy.<br>The only reason I was legitimately listening to the speech was because I found it amusing; it was like watching someone ride a unicycle on a tightrope.

Everyone looked tempted to laugh, but nobody actually did laugh while she was talking. Hogwarts had a great sense of etiquette.

I didn't like her at all, but of course our DADA teacher last year wasn't any better. A man of the Dark Lord who drank Polyjuice potion to look like a man Dumbledore trusted. The small mistake we made of having him teach at Hogwarts resulted in Cedric's death. Cedric was a brother to me. Our parents were great friends. Such a shame it all had to end like that.

All the students in the crowd finally let out their giggles, covering them up by a bit of applaud for the woman in pink.

What I wanted to know were the whereabouts of Harry. Harry came to the Weasley's just after his incident with Dudley and the dementors. He stayed with us for a few days, a bit worried about how he was said to be expelled from Hogwarts.

Dumbledore told him it'd be taken care of, but Harry had no clue what that was supposed to mean.  
>Turned out, there was a hearing for Harry right before we were going to go to Hogwarts. I haven't seen him today. But he of course, could be sitting somewhere else.<p>

But what if his hearing didn't go as planned?

I watched as Ron stared at Hermione and Fred in pure disgust. I'd have to find him a mate this year. Merlin knows he needed one to get his mind off things.

After nearly an hour of announcements and eating breakfast, the professors let us out.

My stomach was cringing at the thought that Harry might not be able to attend this year, just because he was trying to protect himself as well as his annoying excuse of a cousin.

I looked down at my schedule, curious at where I might be walking to first.

1. Defense Against the Dark Arts with Umbridge  
>2. Free Period.<br>3. Potions with Snape  
>BREAK<br>4. Arithmancy with Vector  
>LUNCH<br>BREAK  
>5. Free Period<p>

I was quite satisfied, only having three classes and all. I was allowed to take extra classes for second and fifth, but I honestly wasn't at all interested this year. I did just fine on my exams last year, so I didn't have to retake any courses anyway.

I walked into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, watching loads of people convse and laugh. I was a bit curious about her, that Umbridge. Ron told me about how the Ministry was trying to bias everyone's opinion when it came to whether or not Voldemort was back. Umbridge could either be a kind woman who wants nothing more than to keep us safe and sound, or she could be a wretched woman who wants to lead the student body's opinions astray when it came to the truth about the Dark Lord.

I saw Hermione sitting at a two person desk alone, so I sat over with her.

"Are you alright?" she asked me.

"Yeah yeah-" I tried to continue, but she cut me off.

"Harry's here. I saw him walking around a few minutes ago. He got through the hearing," she said smiling.

"Oh okay. Excellent," I said, a feeling of relief flooding every section of my body. I smiled as Harry walked through the door, scanning the class for an empty desk. I immediately stood up from my desk and threw my arms around him.

"You did it," I whispered.

"Hardly though. Dumbledore had to come in and defend me," he said, still a bit of nervousness in his voice. "Oh. And that Umbridge lady voted against me." He ran a hand through his brown hair, rubbing his neck. I gave him a sympathetic look and focused my attention to the loud laughing and talking echoing around me.

Parvati Patil made a paper bird out of a scrap sheet of notebook paper. We all took turns batting at it to make it move certain directions or to get higher. A few seconds later, the woman in pink burnt it to ash.

What an excellent first impression, Lady in Pink.

"Good morning everyone." she said, a fake smile plastered on her made up face. "Ordinary Wizarding Level Examinations." she had her wand write this up on the blackboard. "O-W-L's also known as Owls." she made sure to let us know that if we do not do well on these exams, we will suffer 'severe consequences.'

So I guess she was that horrid, vile woman I was thinking about earlier.  
>She enchanted the text books to pass themselves out.<p>

_Dark Arts Defense  
>Basics for Beginners<em>

"Open your books to page 3, and begin reading."

I did as I was told, scanning the curriculum for any new spells we'd be learning this year. Hermione's face turned to an almost confused look. That's never a good sign.  
>"There's nothing in here about using spells?" Hermione's leg furiously tapped against the tile below us.<p>

This bitch went on to speak of how much of a lie Cedric's death yesterday was. That was when we realized what a monster she really was.

This year, she'd change things for the worst.

**Harry's POV******

The hearing went miserably. The only good thing that happened was that Dumbledore and I won. The Minister of Magic knew me by name, hated me, and was accusing Professor Dumbledore of lying. And it was all my fault. I went into Hogwarts, Dumbledore apperating inside with me. He handed me a schedule, and I looked over it.

I had Defense Against the Dark Arts with a new professor.

I walked through the halls, scanning the door numbers for the correct room. I walked inside, chaos awaiting me. I saw Annabelle and Hermione sitting next to each other. Annabelle stood from her seat and enveloped me into a hug. I looked behind her to the professor that would be teaching this class.

It was one of the ladies that voted against me. She basically ordered us to sit down, magically handing out textbooks.

The book was titled :

_Dark Arts Defense  
>Basics for Beginners<em>.

This was absolutely insane. One, everything that could be in a 'basics for beginners' book was learned first year. Two, when I was attacked by Voldemort last year, it surely wasn't 'risk-free' as this women said. I attempted to argue with the wretched women, not really sure of what I could accomplish by doing this.

"Student's will raise my hand when they wish to speak in my class." Umbridge spat back at my argument. She didn't make eye contact with me.

This woman was not going to be my favorite teacher this year, and I sure wasn't gonna be her favorite student.

I stayed silent. I knew she heard me. After a bit more talk about how 'nothing's out to get us', I had to intervene.

"He's out there! I fought him!" I exclaimed, fuming at her arrogance. Sitting next to Hermione was Annabelle. She pleaded me to stop with her eyes; to stop this mess of an argument.

Annabelle was friends with Cedric. I knew that every mention of him seemed to ruin her day, but I couldn't just let this argument drop.

"So Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord?"

"His death was a tragic accident-" I interrupted her. No. How did her mind warp into thinking this? Was it the Ministry that manipulated her mind like this, or was she just plain stupid?

"No! It was murder! Voldemort killed him. You must know that-" before I could continue rambling on, she interrupted me.

"Enough!" she stood at the front of the class. "Potter, see me later. My office." she said, smiling that fake smile of hers.

This was utterly disgusting, this entire class. And it's just because of the teacher.

I looked over at Annabelle, hoping she wasn't too hurt about Cedric's mention. She ran a hand through her brunette hair, shaking it off. She sensed my eyes on her, so she hinted a smile at me.

Everyone's face was turned at me. Some looked at me as if I was a hero, while others thought I was a liar.  
>I wasn't either.<br>I was just a child who lived through an Avada Kedavra curse. That _lucky _day of mine instigated quite a few problems. A few problems like this one.

**Annabelle's POV****  
><strong>  
>"So Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord?" Harry asked the new Professor, his face tinted at red with anger and anguish at the topic.<br>Cedric Diggory was my best friend. Closer to me than any have been. At the time of the Triwizard Tournament last year, Harry and I broke up right after the first task. I wouldn't talk to Harry for a few weeks. Hell. I wouldn't _look_ at Harry for a few weeks. And then, Ced was murdered.

**Last Year**

_"I mean, he obviously _is_ sorry, Annabelle, I can see it in his eyes." Ron tried to get me to forgive Harry. Harry ruined my fourth year at Hogwarts.  
>I was gonna have a pretty difficult time forgiving him. I nodded my head, not saying anything back. It was a Saturday afternoon, a cold one at that. I got up out of my chair to walk to the library.<br>It's been two weeks since the breakup. Two horrid weeks. While my mind was wrapped in pure thought, I was startled as a pair of arms wrapped around my neck from behind me._

_"Hey Annie," Cedric stated walking towards my side._

_"What's up Diggory?" I asked, a smile appearing on my face. Cedric always made me happy. It didn't matter how sad I was. A genuine smile was always on my face when he was around._

_"Trying to figure out this stupid egg," he said, his eyebrows furrowed." Come seek us where our voices sound, we can't be seen above the ground-"_

__"_A body of water, uh, the Black Lake?" I said, understanding a bit of it. Cedric nodded and continued._

_"An hour long you'll have to look to recover what we took." he recited, knowing the lines for memory._

__"_Oh. That's not good." I say, stating the obvious._

_"I know. Do you know of anything that could give you oxygen underwater, or that could make you breath water?" he asks, almost chuckling at the question. He wasn't expecting an answer._

_"You could always use the bobblehead charm!" I exclaimed._

__"_The what?" he asked._

__"_It'll help you breath underwater. Remember when we were over at yours a few years back? Your dad put the charm on us so we could go down into the lake for as long as we wanted to," I said, jogging back my memory. "He did it so that we could find that necklace you dropped down there, remember?"_

_"You're brilliant, Annie!" he pulled me into a tight hug. "I'll go off to the library and look it up. I owe you one." He smiled and quickly walked to the library. _

_The smile that was on my face disappeared. He said 'to recover what we took.'_

_Like a treasure? Curious._

_I walk over to the library as well, wanting to see Hermione. I wanted to speak with her. She was my best girl friend anyway. I walked past a few aisles of books. I didn't see her anywhere until I found her sitting on a chair with an individual I wasn't crazy about talking to. _

_Harry James Potter. _

_I instinctively acted as if I didn't see the two of them and quickly walked back to where I came from._

_There were only a mere 3 people I avoided at Hogwarts these days._

_Cho Chang, Harry Potter, and Draco Malfoy._

_Cho? Because she was sticking up for Harry about the entire situation. And because she was the only reason Harry and I broke up. _

_Malfoy? Because he's been trying to get me to go to with him since last year. Plus, he scares me half to death. His father was a death eater. That's scary enough.  
><em>

_"Annabelle!" I hear Hermione's voice calling my name. I looked back to where she was sitting. Harry kept his face plastered to a book. We haven't yet shared one glance, or said one word to each other since the incident. "Do you understand this homework?" she asked me, holding out a sheet of paper. I walked toward her just enough to see the sheet. It was Trelawney's homework. I always understood Divination. It was the one subject I could do better than Hermione in._

_"Nope." I said, turning right back around towards the door._

_Hermione got up out of her chair, and lightly pulled me backwards by the arm. _

_"Listen. Harry's heartbroken." she whispered, wanting to resolve this all. "He'd do anything for you to at least _look _at him again!" she stated, slowly walking towards the chairs with me. "You need to speak to him. You can't keep going on like this." _

_I listened to her and sat down across from Hermione._

_"Hey." I mumble to no one in particular._

_"Hi." Harry said, making eye contact with me. A spark in his eyes lit up as I made conversation with him._

_"Here." I walked over to where he was sitting, and I sat beside him. I pointed to different things on the sheet of homework as I explained. I felt moderately awkward doing this, like I wasn't supposed to even be speaking to him..._

_"And that right there's the life line." I concluded pointing to the long line on the diagram of the hand on the paper. When I set my hand back down on the couch, it accidently landed on Harry's. The two of us blushed and quickly moved our hands. I stood back up, and walked to my original seat._

_"I ought to' get going. I'm tired," I said, a horrible excuse coating the sentence. It was only 6:30._

_I walked out the door in utter confusion. I still had feelings for him. We were dating for 9 months for Christ's sake! Of course I still had feelings for him.  
><em>  
><span><strong>2 months later<strong>_**  
><strong>_  
><em>I waited for what seemed like hours for someone to exit the maze. Harry, Cedric, and Krum were the only ones remaining. Fleur sent sparks up a few minutes ago.<em>

_I wanted Cedric to win. He trained so hard for this. He loved his father so much and wanted to please him more than anything else. Cedric put his heart and soul out for this._

_Harry and I weren't really friends again yet. We were still awkward acquaintances. The suspense was killing me._

_Then I saw a figure come out._

_It was Harry. But he was holding my best friend in his arms. I immediately saw what was going on. Cedric Diggory was not okay. I dodged everyone in the crowd to get to them. Harry was crying. What happened?_

_I moved around Harry to get to Cedric. I put a finger on his neck and wrist._

_My best friend left. Call it what you want. He was gone, no longer in existence to this world.  
>Cedric Diggory was dead.<em>

_As soon as it all sunk into my head, I let out a scream which caught other's attention. I was wailing over his body. His dead body. I saw his father sitting over in the bleachers, swiftly rushing to come see Cedric._

_"That's my son! Move!" was all I heard out of his mouth. He saw his dead son laying on the ground._

_I gave Harry a questioning look before Professor Moody and Dumbledore proceeded to yank him away from the body.._

_"Annabelle. What. What happened?" Amos Diggory, his father, asked me in tears._

_"Something bad. Something really bad."_

I snapped out of my memory from last year, a tear threatening to push out.  
>That was how the tension between Harry and I broke.<p>

We started talking about Ced, which led us to speak about other things, which brought our friendship back.

When I needed a shoulder to cry on, he was there. When I needed to talk to someone, he was there.

That's Harry Potter.

That's the guy I'm best friends with.

That's the guy I'm in love with.


	4. Chapter 4 Annabelle's Personality

After Umbridge's ridiculous class ended, I got up and walked to the Gryffindor Common Room. I sat for a few minutes, motionless, and then I pulled out a book and began reading.

The Notebook.

That book's got to be the best one I've ever come across. It's about the fourth time I've read it, but hell I could've read it twenty more times before I would've begun to get tired of it.

"Annabelle!" I heard a voice calling me from the door: Seamus' voice.

My dear friend Seamus.

I got up and jumped into his arms.

"Seamus," I mumbled, my arms still wrapped around his neck with my head buried in the cavity between his neck and his collarbone.

I haven't conversed with the boy since last summer. Merlin, did I miss him and his Irish accent.

He picked me up bridal style and sat me down on the couch. I smiled and waited for him to settle himself upon the section of the couch beside me.

"How was your summer, Belle?" He asked me as he put his arm on the top of the couch just above my shoulders.

"Pretty close to perfect, thanks. How was your delightful summer without me?" I asked sarcasm dripping from my words.

"Horrible," he said, his head tilting backwards. I laughed about it for a second, until I realized he wasn't kidding.

"What made it so horrible?" I asked my face turning from a light mood to an almost serious mood in seconds.

"I almost had to go to Durmstang." He said, a sneer on his lips.

"What? Why? Why didn't you owl me? What happened?" a spill of questions left my lips as I turned to Seamus.

"Potter. Your stupid ex, Potter." He made sure to spit out the P in his name. I felt a bit uncomfortable as he spoke about him like that. "Made up all these stupid lies about you-know-who coming back. My mum thinks Hogwarts is dangerous now, and it's all because he made up those stupid lies," he stated, looking straight ahead of him.

"Hey now. He didn't lie..." I said, defending Harry.

Voldemort killed my best friend. He killed him. How was I supposed to believe that Cedric just fell down and died?

"He lied! Did you read the Daily Prophet? Did you read what they said? Did you hear what the Minister said? The Minister's word against Potter's word..." he stated, trying to get me to believe that Voldemort's not back. An argument has already began, I was going to finish it.

"The _Minister _didn't watch as Voldemort killed Cedric!" I said, my voice rising.

"The Minister is a hell of a load smarter than Potter."

"Smarts have nothing to do with what he _saw!" _A bit of anger came out in my voice.

"Whatever. All I know is that he lied about seeing Voldemort," he said, shaking his head.

I ignored it and just sat there. I wasn't in much of a mood to argue anyways. I pulled my book back out and continued reading.

**Harry's POV**

I walked over to Professor Umbridge's office to get detention for telling the truth. How appropriate.

I knock onto the door, waiting for an invitation to walk into the room.  
>"Come in," she said in a calm and timid voice.<p>

I went inside the room. If you think you've seen an obsession with the color pink, you haven't.

Oh and don't even get me started on her obsession for cats, now.

"You're going to be writing a few lines for me today."

I went to get out my quill, but she was determined on me using hers. Generous now?

"I want you to write, 'I must not tell lies.'" She paced toward the window. I asked her how many times I should write this phrase.

"As many times as it takes to sink in."

I wrote it.

And that's when I realized what Umbridge really was. A monster covered by pink and a high pitched voice.

I felt a pain rise through my left hand. It was like a needle was scraping my flesh from the inside. Then it ripped through. The same sentence I wrote on the scrap of paper that was sitting right in front of me, engraved into my flesh.

I left the room, in desperate need of finding relief for my hand.

So this is how the Ministry wants students to be treated?

I saw Annabelle walking towards me, an adorable smile on her face. Find one girl who can match how undeniably gorgeous Annabelle Hope Richardson is. I bet you can't.

She has stunning hazel eyes with golden brown hair to sweep down past her shoulders. Her body was even more beautiful. It seemed like the summer between 3rd and 4th year, she got curves in all the right places. It blew my mind that someone could even exist looking the way she does.

"Hey, Harry. What's the matter?" she asked while a frown grew onto her face. That's another thing about her. She _always _knew when something was upsetting me.

"Nothing. Just a bit tired," I lied, not wanting to worry her with this. I knew her, Hermione, and Ron would overreact to something as stupid as this.

It'll only make Umbridge happier.

"Right," she looked me up and down, trying to find some sign of me lying to her. I quickly hid my left hand behind my back. And of course she got suspicious.

"What's that?" she asked me, glaring at my left hand. I hadn't an excuse now. She quickly categorized all the facts in her head, coming to a pretty accurate conclusion. "Umbridge. It _was_ her," she mumbled as she held my hand out.

"What do you mean?"

"I knew she did something to you. I knew she wouldn't just give you normal detention."

"Don't tell Ron," I said. I made sure to stop walking so Annie knew I was serious. "Or Hermione. They'll overreact." I looked directly into her beautiful eyes, which were both staring right back into mine.

"Oh alright," she said, a bit of disappointment in her voice. I smiled a little and looked back toward where I was walking.

We went to dinner, making small talk along the way. Then she bumped into Chang.

"Oh, I'm so sorry-" Cho picked up the books that have fallen out of Belle's hands when she bumped into her, until she realized exactly _who _it was she ran into. She gave Annabelle a glare, dropped the books back on the ground, and walked away.

"She's becoming bitchier by the day," Annabelle said, picking up the few books that were now scattered around the floor.

"I'm sure it has something to do with Cedric though. I mean-" I tried to defend Cho. I don't even know _why_ I tried to defend Cho.

"It's definitely not because of Cedric. I was closer to Cedric than she would have ever been. You don't see me going around dropping people's books, do you?" she asked, a look of hatred and almost _sadness_ on her face for the loss of friendship she had with Cho.

"No." I knew she was right. She was _always _right. She was virtually a second version of Hermione.

"Exactly," she mumbled with a decent smirk on her face.

**The Next Day**

**Annabelle's POV**

I walked into Snape's class, obviously not wanting to take this course again. It was certainly not my favorite. I slid into a vacant chair in the back, pulling out a book from my bag.

"I want each of you to take out a notebook. You will be taking notes on why potions are relevant in your everyday life," Snape said, slowly circling the room. His hands were behind his back. "Open your textbooks to page 32." His eyebrows were furrowed. He didn't look very happy. He was never happy. I haven't seen him smile in these 5 years I had him. We do this assignment every year.  
>Why is Potions important? Because it teaches you how detail maters, as well as it teaches you the 'fine art' of Potions. I could pull out my notebook from the years past and just put it on my desk for this year. Really, Snape doesn't get very creative with these things.<p>

Just to decrease the boredom by a bit, I looked over at Harry.

"Lemme see your schedule." He looked a bit confused. We had classes yesterday, so we both knew which classes we had with each other. I didn't want to actually _see_ his schedule for the sake of the classes written on it; but for the fact that the back was blank, meaning I could draw on it. Harry and I always drew with one another. It was one of those things we just did growing up. He folded up the sheet of paper and tossed it to my desk.

I knew just the thing.

One day in 3rd year, our dear friend Harry Potter fell asleep on the couch in the Gryffindor common room. I, being the thoughtful person that I am, put a bit of whipped cream on his hand. I had a feather tickle his nose. By doing so, the whipped cream and his face connected.

I drew this on the sheet of paper, smiling with pleasure as I looked back at how slick I was. I put a charm on it to make it move, kind of like a video clip.  
>I quickly folded this back up and tossed it back at him. He looks over it a minute, then chuckled to himself, understanding what it was.<p>

"Remember?" I whisper to him, smiling.

"Richardson-" Snape spits out at me, as he stands at the front of the class, looking a bit angry. "Just like your mother. Hah, like your father too. Can't ever shut your mouth," he grumbled between his teeth. I saw Harry's face turn to a look of sincere anger at this Professor. I felt my cheeks darken to a deep shade of red from embarrassment.  
>Now that I think about it, I think my face went red from anger as well as embarrassment.<br>I think more anger. Who was he to speak of my father?  
>Snape continued on his lecture about those common uses of Potions. I rested the right side of my cheek into the palm of my hand. My dad <em>did <em>mention a little something about Snape. It was back before I ever stepped foot into Hogwarts. Back before my 11th birthday.

**5 years ago**

"_You're going to have a teacher. He's a jackass. His names Snivellus- Severus Snape," my father said, sipping on his coffee. "He always sneered at us. Always thought he was better than us, that son of a-" my father stopped himself._

"_Who's this us?" I asked, curious at his use of words._

"_It was me, James," he paused for a second. "Peter, Remus, and Sirius," he says, a small smile glowing on his face. "But of course those names don't mean anything to you yet. You might figure out who they are someday," he said, smiling a timid smile. He looked at me with kind eyes, finished the last of his coffee, and stood up to put his mug in the sink._

**Harry's POV**

That worm. Of all people Snape could be rude to, he'd be rude to Annabelle? Sickening. Nobody's _ever _rude to Belle. Everyone loved that girl. Who wouldn't though? She _is_ a loveable girl.  
>Me and Belle go way back, back to first year. Even though it was only five years ago, I feel like I've known her a lifetime.<br>Scratch that, a lifetime and a half.  
>We always clicked. No matter what. We got into a fight once. It lasted twenty minutes before it resolved itself. That was the only fight we had.<p>

Then Cho came along. Annabelle and I dated last year. It was the best 9 months I've lived. Then Cho... I mean, I can't help the fact that she's exceptionally gorgeous. But it _was_ my fault for asking her to the ball. I don't know what was going through my head. Annabelle's the best girl I've ever met, from beauty to personality.  
>Her and her hazel eyes and let's not forget that she always smelt like coconuts; always.<br>She knew if I was feeling bad about something; she knew how to cheer me back up.  
>I miss her. The <em>real <em>her. Ever since the breakup, she hasn't really been the same. She's paranoid about everything and everyone. She has an incapability of taking risks anymore, as well as not being able to make sarcastic remarks any longer. I really do still have feelings for her. I loved her! We told each other that last year, that damn 'I love you' phrase. Then I had to mess it all up. I still want to be with her, I really do. It's just that I don't know if that could happen anymore. I asked her out again right before school let out last year. She said no, she didn't want her heart broken again. I really don't think there's any way I'm gonna be able to forgive myself. What boy would ask _another_ girl to the ball? Especially one that was friends with your damn girlfriend! Best friends!

A stupid boy of course.

Maybe one named Harry James Potter.

But of course it would happen to someone named Harry James Potter. I mean, everything that's ever been horrible happened to me. Why not add on a few more terrible events...? Right?  
>Of course, Cho told Belle. Then it all went downhill from there. If I could have one wish, I would make Belle's personality come back. The one she had before everything happened. The sarcastic, sweet, and funny one. Even if we wouldn't be together. I just want Belle to be herself.<br>But of course, it would take forever for her to come back, and I blame that on none other than myself.


	5. Chapter 5 The Letter

"Annabelle, what is that?" I heard Hermione ask with a curious look toward my book on my nightstand.

"The Notebook," I said, brushing my hair so I'd look decent for class.

"What notebook?" she asked confused.

"It's a romance novel." I put down my brush and let my hair sort itself to the back.

"Why are you reading something so stupid?" she asked me. She looked at the cover and giggled a little.

"It's not stupid, at least I don't think it is. I really like it. It lets my mind run free." I sprayed a few mists of perfume on me, inhaling it's scent.

"But it never happens. None of it ever happens. It's like the author writes these things to torture girls who just want someone to love." She sat on my bed and crossed her arms.

"Oh, shush. You have Fred for yourself." I giggled and put on my robes.

"Oh but of course I do. It's just that this year's his last, and he's extremely focused on his jokes," she said, pushing her bottom lip out.

"That wouldn't end a relationship though, would it?" I eyed her, making sure she wasn't expecting me to decode this secret.

"Of- of course not," she shook her head and popped a mint in her mouth.

Hermione and I strolled over to the Great Hall to go eat our first meal of the day.

I saw Harry sitting all alone, and decide to sit next to him. After eating for a few minutes, my hand sat in my lap, wiping itself on my napkin. Harry's hand was sitting to the right of his thigh, gently brushing against my hand. I softly gasped and moved my hand up to the table.

Either he could hardly feel it, or he thought nothing of it.

My face heated up and put out a little color as always, turning my cheeks a bright shade of pink.  
>Hermione, watching from across the table, nudged my foot while smirking to herself.<p>

I focused down on my pancake sitting in front of me, and I poked at it multiple times with my fork. I ran a hand through my hair, sighing. It wouldn't ever happen. I don't know why small ambiguous events like these kept popping up, making my day hell. If he didn't have feelings for me, I refuse to waste my time having feelings for him.

**Harry's POV**

I saw Hermione and Belle walk to the table, sitting down. Hermione sat across the table from where Annabelle sat, which was right beside me. I saw Annabelle's hand move toward her napkin, which was sitting right on her lap. I didn't really know what I was doing. I kind of wanted to make a subtle move, if any move at all. I brushed my hand upon hers, acting as if it just went there on its own. I wanted to see what she would do; whether or not she would pull away.

I wanted to see whether or not she had feelings for me.

As soon as my fingers made contact with hers, she pulled her hand back toward her plate, fiddling with the napkin.

So I guess we have an answer.

It doesn't matter. I don't care. I have Cho. Cho has feelings for me, I know she does. If Annabelle doesn't, I have a backup.

It's just that I have these massive feelings for Annabelle that just aren't there when it comes to Cho. Cho and I are only physically attracted to each other; I don't really like her when it comes to personality.

But the attraction I have with Annabelle is so intertwined with everything.

Physically.

Mentally.

Insanely…

"I need to go to this thing I have to do- over at this- place," Annabelle quickly got up, biting her bottom lip.

She bites her lip when she's thinking.

What's she thinking about? Where's she going? Belle doesn't do anything extracurricular other than Quidditch, and season hasn't started.

I watched her as she paced out the double doors, looking left, then right. She first walked down one side of the hall, and then she turned around and walked the other direction.

Oh Annabelle, Annabelle…

A few minutes after I finish my plate, I heard people talking about something in particular.

McGonagall and Umbridge were having some argument by the stairs.

It was about how Umbridge punished me.

"Things at Hogwarts are far worse than I feared. Cornelius would like to take immediate action," she said, frowning.

I looked around the crowd of people for Annabelle. I didn't see her, Maybe she just needed some air..

Or maybe I did something.

**Annabelle's POV**

I walked out the doors, unsure of which way I wanted to go. I went to the left. I knew that was where teachers would be walking from, so I decided to walk into the other direction, just so no one would ask me questions or get suspicious.

I didn't have anywhere to go. All I wanted to do was get away from Harry for a few minutes. I couldn't stand to be around him without feeling the feelings I do. The one thing I want more than ever is for things to rewind back to last year; when Cedric was alive, Harry and I were still together, and Cho wasn't an attraction to Harry.

I guess I'll have to wait for something major to change. Harry has no feelings for me, and that's what kills me inside. Last summer, I swore myself two things.

1. I will not fall in love.

2. Under no circumstances would it ever be with Harry Potter.

I even wrote it out on a sheet of paper somewhere.

I went outside. There was a tree resting its branches nearly 20 feet high, blossoming with forest green leaves. I sat over there, leaning my back up against the bark of the tree.

I inhaled and exhaled hundreds of times before people started flooding out. I guess it's time to go to our first class... As I got my bag, I saw Hermione walking towards me, a book in her hands.

"Annabelle," she started. "You know as well as I do that you can't just do things like that." I ran a hand through my hair, sighing.

"Why?" I asked, managing my way through the crowds of people trying to go to their next class.

"Because we were worried about you; we knew you didn't go anywhere specific.." she told me as we walked into Umbridge's classroom.

"I'm sorry," I said simply. I didn't feel like explaining it to her. I didn't want to tell anyone at all. It was hard for me to say anything about it; like I didn't have energy enough to spit it out. Like I knew that if I said it it'd be useless.

I sat down in Umbridge's class, opening up the ridiculous beginner book. I watched as Harry strutted into the class, his hand running through his hair. As soon as he was in the room, he looked to where my seat was, his crystal green eyes quickly moving from one spot to another. I made sure to not make eye contact with him.

"Please read page 57 through 82 of your books. I want you to take valid notes on a sheet of parchment, and turn it in at the end of class. I don't want to hear one word out of your mouths. Clear?" she asked hypothetically, ready to snap at a moment's notice. The woman was very uptight. I bet it's what makes her voice so shrill…

Later, I ate dinner with Hermione, the two of us going over a Potions exam we had the next day. Everyone seems to have a knack to stare at people who are studying while the rest are eating..

"What's an Amortentia?" Hermione asked me, going through her notes.

"The love potion. Remember?" I said, finishing up my plate.

"Right, right. Quiz me." She held out a sheet of paper with a list of terms for me to grab.

"Who's Sacharissa Tugwood?" I asked, looking at the parchment she handed me.

"The woman that founded the Beautifying potion," she said, instinctively holding out her index finger.

"Velerian?" I asked, watching as Draco Malfoy walks into the room. He winked at me and sat at the Slytherin table.

Disgusting. Utterly disgusting. Knowing him since the age of 6, I have never been quite fond of him, though for the past year and a half, he's seemed to have been quite fond of me…

"_Richardson!" I heard someone call me. I'd just left Trelawney's class while Harry, Hermione, and Ron went off to Hagrid's hut. They wanted to check on him about the Hippogriff. It was going to be executed in a few days. Hagrid hasn't been feeling too swell about the topic._

_I turned around behind me. Malfoy and his gang were sliding along past others, making their way toward me._

"_Yeah?" I asked, not really wanting to talk to him…_

"_Whaddya say about coming to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" He put his arm around my shoulders. "You're a pureblood, not like that friend of yours.. I'm sure I'd be able to get over the fact you're in Gryffindor rather quickly if we-" he paused, fishing for the correct word. "Get to _know _each other a bit better. You know, the way we used to in Kindergarten," He pulled me closer to him. He really was my first friend, my first real friend that is. When we were in Primary school, we were the only to wizards in the school. Therefore, I was the only person he ever talked to. I kind of grew used to him. He became part of me; like my brother or something. When I hit the age of 9, I remember thinking he was a bit cute…but that ship's sailed. After he got into Slytherin and started acting like a bitch to Hermione, we no longer speak. I'm surprised he's even talking to me now, considering the fact that I'm not in his stupid house.._

"_No, thanks," I pull his arm off of my shoulders, moving away from him. "Go with that pug. What's her name…Pansy?" I smirked. I knew he hated her._

"_She doesn't have that pretty factor you have." And then he walked away._

"Roots used in the Drought of Living Death," Hermione said, pulling me from my thoughts.

After we finished eating, Hermione and I left for the common room. I made sure to make it a priority to study this potion book, long and hard. The test is supposed to be a pain.

"Did you see Harry at dinner tonight?" Hermione asks, shaking her head.

"Oh I didn't look.. I'm sure he was there somewhere," I say, shrugging. As much as I wanted to deny it, I was searching for him the entire hour. I didn't get up, I just scanned every nook and cranny of the lunchroom with my eyes. Every time I knew I was in the same area as him, I went out of my way to look for him, just to make sure he was still there. To make sure that he didn't leave me.

"I don't know where he'd gone. Whatever, I'm sure it's nothing," she said while walking upstairs.

After a few minutes of studying that book, I realized the couch I was sitting on was a bit too comfortable for studying. After finishing chapter 13, I decided I'd let my head lean down on the pillow beside me. A few seconds pass, and before I knew it my mind faded of everything it thought about and plumaged into a deep abyss of nothing.

**Harry's POV**

I was up in my room for all of dinner. I was studying, and reading this letter I've received a few days ago, deciding what to do about it.

_**Harry,**_

_**I find it vital to let you know that Annabelle's mother has gone to Voldemort. She has surrendered herself as a follower of The Dark Lord. You may be wondering why I sent this letter to you, and not my daughter. One, I believe that Lacey, my wife, has been cursed. I think that they casted the Imperius curse on her. As hard as it is to admit, you are closer to Annabelle than I am. I'm worried that if I let her know of this tragic event, she'd go off looking for her mother, putting her in grave danger. I myself have thought about rescuing Lacey, removing the curse from upon her; but if I am mistaken and there is no curse, my life would come to an end. Two, I do not believe the Dark Lord would have done this if he wasn't targeting you. Voldemort wants to hurt those closest to you, consequently getting to you yourself. Annabelle is my jewel. The most precious of all the jewels I could ever imagine. I don't want her to go anywhere near The Dark Lord. If you believe she can handle herself, I want you to tell her about this. But of course, if she decides to be the curious and daring one she is and you think she'll go try to solve this mystery to save her mother, please don't let her read this. I will try to safely understand what's happened, or wait till they release the curse from upon her to take any further action.**_

_**I'm extremely sorry to be putting so much pressure on your shoulders, but this is when I need the help of someone who knows my daughter better than I do.  
>Please do what you think is best.<strong>_

_**Kindest Thanks, **_

_**Rolint Richardson,**_

_**Annabelle's father.**_

I didn't know _what_ to do. Annabelle is a naturally courageous girl. I know for a fact that she'd go out to look for her mother if she was given the news. Her and her mother were insanely close, and I know it'd be hell for her to read this letter and know that the person that cared for her for her entire life has just been taken into the hands of Lord Voldemort. As much as I thought she should know, I just couldn't get myself to make Annabelle feel so much pain. I've kept this from her since the summer, since the end of summer. She got really close to reading it too; the last day of break I had it sitting under my pillow. I had rushed down to get breakfast while she offered to help me pack my stuff. Then I realized she was going to see the letter. I wasn't sure if I wanted to let her read it yet. I quickly ran up there and made sure she didn't get her hands or eyes on it. She shouldn't know. If she does, she can get herself hurt. There's nothing a 15 year old can do when it comes to Voldemort. I need to tell her, though. I mean, she has full right to know. It's her mother they're talking about. The mother that always sent her gifts on Christmas and her birthdays. Her main support when she was going through a rough time at school or at home. The one that raised her up the way she is today. She has a right to know where she is. It's my selfish wants that's making my conscience attack me each time I try to.

But today, I'll do it. I'll tell Annabelle what she deserves to know.

I walk to the Gryffindor common room in hopes of finding her there.

Laying there with a book in her hand, was Annabelle Richardson. Her face resting on the pillow that belonged to the couch she was sitting on. A completely relaxed look on her face: the one I missed. She was only wearing a pair of jeans and a sweater,

it was nearly 50 degrees in here. I stood there for a good few minutes, just staring at her face. I smiled a small one and started to walk back to my room, not wanting to wake her. As soon as I walked out the door and faced the freezing cold, I turned back around and walked to a cabinet in the Common Room. I found a fuzzy blanket folded up and stuffed in the shelf. I got it out, and put it on Annabelle, making sure she stayed warm. I then took another good look at her, and walked out of the room for the rest of the evening; trying to plan out the date and time I'll tell Annabelle about what Voldemort has done to complicate the Wizarding World even more.


	6. Chapter 6 Hogsmeade

**Annabelle's POV**

"Annie wait up!" I heard Ron call me from about 40 feet away. I looked back and waited for him to catch up. 

There was a bit of a smile on his face, a smile I haven't seen since summer thanks to Hermione and Fred. 

"What's up?" I asked.

"Well, you know Lindsiey Gershwin?" he asked, running a hand through his hair. Ron did that when he was nervous.

"The new girl?" I asked, switching my bag over to the other shoulder.

"Yeah. Well, I met her and stuff," he said, a hint of pink swarming through his face. I smiled, knowing where this was going.

"And?" I asked, waiting for it.

"I'm going to Hogsmeade with her next weekend," he said, a smile forming onto his face. I smiled with him. When Hermione and Fred first got together, it was the beginning of August. It being the end of September, Ron had to endure watching his brother hold hands with, flirt with, and kiss the girl he's loves, for a good month and a half.

I'm glad this new Lindsiey girl got that off his mind.

"I'm happy for you. Isn't she in Hufflepuff?" I tilted my head to the side.

"Err. Yeah. That's the only problem. I'm not -" before he got a chance to continue his sentence, she came up from behind him, and held onto his arm.

"Good morning," she said walking into the middle of me and Ron, smiling.

"Morning," Ron stated. I strolled beside them like a third wheeler, awkwardly staring in front of me.

"Who's this?" she asked Ron, pointing a finger right into my face.

Speaking of rude...

"Oh, that's my best friend. Annabelle, Lindsiey; Lindsiey, Annabelle," he said, nervously watching her reaction. I held my hand out to shake hers. She looked at my hand and turned her head back in front of her to where she was walking. She sped up so she could disappear into the rest of the crowd.

"I don't think so-" I tried to say, absolutely offended at her behavior.

"She's not really like that! She's a nice person.." Ron says, scratching his head at this.

"To _you_, maybe." I shook my head in disapproval.

"I'll talk to her about it. Maybe she just wants a second chance," he hopefully stated. I laughed a bit at that, knowing that wasn't true.

"Sure. I mean, I'm not one to say whether or not you're allowed to go out with her, I mean, do as you wish. But I dunno," I said. "She's a bit feisty for a Hufflepuff." I walked into first period with Ron.

I sat in my regular seat beside Hermione, watching as Lindsiey strutted her little self in. She shot me a dirty look, then sat next to Ron and Harry. I rolled my eyes and smirked.

"Who's that?" Hermione asked me as she noticed Lindsiey play with Ron's fingers.

"A bitch," was all I had to say for her to understand.

Hermione and I sat there and took our test. Time and time again, we'd watch in disgust as the bitch became quite friendly to Ron.

The test was really not so difficult, so it made watching the two of them touch easier.

As soon as Hermione noticed me looking at her, she looked away from Ron, as if to make it less obvious of her disapproval. This test, (like all we've taken so far this year) was not helping us learn anything thanks to our new teacher.

_#119: What year did He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named kill his first victim?_

_#183: What would you eat to protect against poison you've eaten?_

The class soon ended. Hermione pulled me over to the side.

"We need to form our own class," she said, a sense of urgency in her voice. "I just took a test on some of the most irrelevant things in Defense Against the Dark Arts. This is ridiculous. I say just the student body, _no _teachers, make our own group where we can actually learn."

"Sure," I said, open to ideas at this point.

"Let Harry know, persuade him into teaching it in any way you can, and let me know what he says at dinner," she smiled at me, knowing this plan had potential as long as Harry was involved.

"I was looking for you," he said as I sat next to him on the couch in the common room. "I needed to talk to you about something."

"As do I," I said, inhaling a deep breath for my next statement. "Hermione and I were talking this morning about forming a club; a group to learn about defensive and maybe even offensive spells."

"Sure. Who's gonna teach it?" he asked.

"Well, you of course," I said pressing my lips together.

"Psh. No, no, no," he stated bluntly, resting his back against the couch.

"Why? You'd be _perfect _for it!" I said, realizing I was starting to beg. "Please?" I took hold of his right hand, putting it between my two hands.

"I don't even know that much- I, I couldn't-"

"Yes you could. Just try it for a month! If you end up wanting to give it up, fine. If not, those wanting to learn things for their own _safety,_" I made sure to emphasize that word, "are free to."

He paused for a moment. I saw amusement in his eyes as I pleaded with his hand in mine.

"Fine. But just because you're making me feel guilty, I will," he said, tilting his head back.

"SCORE. Now, what was it you wanted to tell me?" As I went to let go of his hand, I felt his grasping mine, as if he wasn't expecting my hand to leave... A few seconds later, I heard him start to talk again.

"Uhm. I- You look beautiful today," he said, a weak smile appearing on his face. I gave him a curious look and slowly stood up.

"Thanks. You too."

I mentally slapped myself. Yeah, Harry, you look beautiful today. Of _all_ complements I'm dying to give you right now, that's the one.

"He said yes!" I exclaimed, making sure it was just Hermione who could hear me.

"Good, good. Now, we need to find some place to hold the class in."

"We'll go out when it's light. We'll go out tomorrow morning. Since it'll be a Saturday, nobody would think it suspicious to see a few Gryffindor kids walking outside, right?" I asked, eating a few leaves of my salad.

"Right. I told Ron. He thought the idea was brilliant." she said. "And Fred will do anything I'm doing, honestly, so now we have Fred and George."

After dinner was over, I walked over to the common room, amusing myself with a hangnail on my thumb. I could feel someone sit down beside me.

"Hey there," he said with a small smile on his face. Who would've guessed...

"Hey, Harry."

"I really do need to talk to you about something else; the something I was actually getting ready to tell you a few hours ago," he said. He didn't look me directly in the eyes, he actually stared straight ahead of him into a wall.

I started to worry.

"What is it?" I asked. My eyebrows furrowed.

"Your mother. She's kind of gone off to Voldemort. Whether or not this was of her real intensions, we don't know. We just know that right now, she's with Voldemort, helping him do things that shouldn't be happening," he said. Now I knew why he didn't look me in the eyes.

It hit me like a blow in the chest. Maybe it was because I wasn't expecting it, or maybe it was because I just didn't believe that would ever happen.

"Oh. When? Why? I mean, _what_?" I asked, a hot tear welling up in my eye.

"The end of this summer. We don't know why. She could be under the Imperius curse for all we know. Don't- don't cry," he pulled me closer to him and put an arm around me. I put my head on his shoulder.

We sat there for a good 5 minutes. We did nothing but sit in each other's arms. I could feel the warmth of him transfer to my skin. The goose bumps I had when he first told me about this tragedy had now softened back into my skin.

"I still think you look beautiful today though," he said in reference to the thing he said earlier this evening to cover up the story about my mom.

"I still think you do too." I DID IT AGAIN. I said that stupid statement, _again._

I listened to him chuckle, and felt a finger under my chin.

I was mentally slapping myself over, and over.

I couldn't do this. This was bad. This was something I should _not_ be doing.

He slowly lifted my head toward his and pressed his lips against mine. I felt a tear fall down my cheek as Harry kissed me deeper. I kiss him back. I wanted this so bad. I wanted Harry's lips against mine like this, his body moving with mine like it did when we were still together. Both of us in love again, no guilt whatsoever coming with a kiss like this. I pushed his back down onto the couch, hesitantly crawling on top of him. I used my arms to keep me from off his body as I press my lips onto his again.

I twirled his messy black hair as our tongues wrestled for nearly a minute.

Then my conscious mind came into play. I realized what I was doing, and I realized the consequences for what I was doing.

I sat up on the couch, placed my hands into my lap, and kept my eyes peeled at the fireplace which was only a few feet away from that couch.

He slowly got up and cleared his throat. The awkward feeling at that moment was extraordinarily horrible. I pushed away another tear that was rolling down and made my way upstairs to my room.

I got on my bed, letting my hair down in frustration. I pushed the sheets out of the way, and got under them. My pillow was drenched with tears by the time five minutes passed. I couldn't tell if it was because of the news about my mom, or because of what Harry and I just did. It sparked back so many memories; so many days of being able to say I knew someone who loved me like that.

And now it was over.

For three hours, I lay there, restless over everything. A few times in those few hours, the tears would stop and I'd be able to just sit in peace, but when everything came flooding back into my mind, tears were inevitable.

When the tears finally stopped flowing for good, I heard Hermione walk upstairs with a nice giggle ringing in her voice.

"Annabelle, I- Fred and I went on a date tonight! We-" And then she saw my face.

"What happened?" she asked, forgetting about her story. She sat on the edge of my bed.

"My mother's turned to Voldemort. And let's not forget that Harry and I made out. We snogged for a good few minutes on the couch." I stopped rambling and gave her a chance to talk.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Why did she?"

"I don't know. I- I wish I did know. I think I'm gonna go look for her," I said, determination full in my voice. 

"At least we can keep our minds off that with this cute little event with you and Harry," she said with a smirk.

"That just makes it worse." I shook my head.

"Why are you- why are you sad about that, Annie?" she asks.

"Because I still love him, Hermione. You know I do. I can't just brush off 9 months of my life! Help me. Please. I don't know what to do. I didn't want to admit it, because I didn't know if it was real. But now..." I paused. "And I can't get over it. No matter what I do, I can't fucking get over it."

"It looks like you need a boyfriend," she said.

"Like who?" I asked her. The idea sounded just fine to me.

"Say, Seamus perhaps? He really likes you, you know that?" she asked, not really expecting an answer back. 

"I- Oh. Right. Yeah. Maybe. I just- I felt a spark when I kissed Harry. Like a mix of fire and ice upon my lips. Do you know what I mean?" I asked.

"Oh I know what you mean. For the past few hours, I was with Fred. That boy knows how to kiss, lemme tell you that straight," she said while she changed into her pajamas. 

"I bet. You know how you're making Ron feel though?" I asked.

"He has that Lindsiey girl. He's fine," she said, waving her hand in the air as to dismiss the topic.

"I know, I know. But he really liked you." I put my head back down on the pillow. 

"He'll get over it."

I pulled the covers back over myself, patiently waiting for sleep to come.

The next morning I woke up around 10. I was definitely not looking forward to this empty Saturday I had to endure. I slipped into a shirt and some shorts, not looking as I slipped my slippers on. I brushed my teeth and washed my face off.

I walked over to breakfast with my feelings as low as my head was. Lucky for me, George came up from behind me and jumped on my back. I immediately smiled and laugh.

"Why the long face?" he asked me, putting an arm around my shoulders.

"My face isn't _long_. See? All nice and wide." I stretched my lips out to make it look like I'm smiling. I didn't want to tell anyone about yesterday.

It hurt too badly.

"Good, good. I thought I was gonna have to sneak you a little laughing liquid into your tea." He winked, as if giving me a warning.. He ran up to some first year who looked a little down. That's why I loved Fred and George; they never failed to make me smile

When I walked into the Great Hall, I saw Hermione sitting next to Ron, who was sitting next to Harry. Between Harry and another kid was a space left for me; the space I'd sit every morning.

Instead of sitting there, I found Seamus and sat with him.

Walking from the middle of the Hufflepuff table was Lindsiey, off to go to Hogsmeade with Ron. I rolled my eyes at this and put my bags down.

"Hey, children," I joked.

"How're you, Annie?" Dean asked me.

"Quite well, thanks. How're you, Dean?" I asked in almost a joking manner to how formal we were being.

"Doing excellent." I winked at him, pulling an orange onto my plate.

"Why aren't you sitting with Potter?" Seamus asked me, a look of hatred on his face.

"I don't know," I lied. "I just wanted to sit with you a bit more often. Missed you all." I smiled. They gave me a curious smirk and raised their eyebrows up. I laughed at them to myself, peeling my orange.

"How _are_ you and Potter?" Seamus asks, winking. I looked up from my plate in utter shock he had any idea about it.

"I'm not sure if I know what you mean."

"Well, me and Seamus may have walked in on the two of you snogging in the common room yesterday night," Dean said, a small smirk on his face.

"We made sure to leave before any clothes were taken off, because I mean, who wants to see Potter naked?" Seamus and Dean laughed. I looked at my fingers, doing my best to smile.

Seamus noticed how uncomfortable I was.

"What's wrong?" he asked.  
>"Nothing, nothing." I made sure to make my smile even larger, covering up everything I longed to say. "What were you and Dean doing? Bringing a few girls up to your rooms, eh?" <p>

"You're funny, you. Ask Dean, I'm sure he and Ginny have got plenty of stories like those. Me? I'm dateless," Seamus said, looking over at Dean. 

"You're funny _too_, Seamus. Ginny's head over heals in love with Harry. Me and her wouldn't happen till she gets over that boy," Dean stated. My stomach flipped a few times at that sentence. 

"Try to win her over, I'm sure you could do it. You're quite a charmer, you." Dean's face brightened up. 

"Believe me, I will. Ah bloody hell," Dean said checking the clock. "I got detention in a minute. Switched out Snape's teacup for a nose-biting-teacup. He didn't like that," I listened to Dean chuckle a little as he finished his food and picks up his stuff. "See ya, mate. See ya Annabelle." He got up and walked to Snape's room. 

After a few awkward moments with Seamus, he started to talk.

"Hey Annabelle," he spoke a bit quieter, making sure just the two of us could hear.

"You and Harry; is that really going on?" he asked, a serious look on his face.

"No. We aren't anything. I don't really know what that was yesterday. I guess it was just the spur of the moment," I lied. I didn't even know the truth at this point. He smiled. I could see a blush slowly come across his face.

"Well, since neither of us have anything to do right now, how about we go to Hogsmeade today? I think this is one of the weekends they'll let us go," he suggested. He bit his bottom lip in anticipation.

"I'd love to. When do you want to go?" I asked him, my face turning a slight shade of red as well. 

"I think now would be a reasonable time, don't you think?" he joked, standing up. I picked up my purse, and watched as he held out his arm.

I linked arms with him and run my free hand through my hair.

Me and Seamus arm in arm, off to Hogsmeade.

We walked to the Three Broomsticks. I ordered a Butterbeer and as did Seamus.

Our conversations consisted of everything we would normally talk about in the years past. We sat there for a good 5 hours, doing nothing but talking.

"And I'm guessing you and her didn't really start things right that day, huh?" I asked in reference to Shelby Plywood, a girl he dated over the summer.

"Not at all." I sipped the last of my Butterbeer and put it down.

"Listen, Annabelle, is this what it feels like? Because if it's just a friendship, I- I want to know that before I get my hopes up," he said. His eyes were pressed to the table.

I gave myself a quick minute to think about what to say.

"This can be anything you want it to be." I switched the question around on him. He took my hand and put it in his.

"Would you like this to be a bit more than friends, Annie?" he asked, a cute little smile on his face.

"I'd like for nothing more," I gave him another little smile and he gripped my hand tighter.

He let out a small laugh. After he paid for the two of us he lead me outside.

He picked me up by the waist and twirled me around like a child. He then hugged me for a good few seconds, shifting our weight from one side to the other. I giggled and linked my hand into his.

"Where to?" he asked. It was 5:15.

"Honeydukes?" I suggested, walking across the street to the shop of sweets. We entered into the store of many colors and looked around for a while.

About 45 minutes later, I pulled a chocolate frog from off the shelf, and walked to the register. Seamus was looking at some enchanted toffee on the other side of the store. 

"It'll be 3.49 please," the cashier says, bagging up the frog. As I dug through my purse for money, I noticed Seamus dive through the crowd of people and make his way up, holding a 20 galleon bill up to the cashier.

I watched the cashier put a smile on her face as she saw Seamus pay for me like that. He put his left hand on the small of my back as he got the change back from the cashier. My stomach fluttered with butterflies all around over. I put my arm around his waist too, connecting the two of us.

The sun was slowly starting to set, making the sky a beautiful peach color. I saw Ron and Lindsiey kissing behind Zonko's, embracing each other. Seamus and I both let out a laugh or two, and walked into the other direction.

"Who's that?" he asked, referring to the girl whose lips were attached to Ron's.

"A Hufflepuff. She's quite the bitch," I stated. He lets out a chuckle.

"A Hufflepuff can be a bitch? That's a surprise..." Seamus said.

"That's what I thought."

We both laughed and joked some more on our walk back to Hogwarts. We kept a firm grip on each other by the waist.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?" I asked as we started to walk inside the school. 

"Well, I was thinking we could go one more place before we part ways," he said as he lead me towards some stairs I recognized to lead up to the Astronomy Tower. It was almost 7:00. The sun was just about gone and the moon was glowing like there wasn't gonna be a tomorrow. 

He pulled me up the many stairs with him until we reached the roof. At this roof we both felt a breeze every few seconds. It was beautiful.

The two of us stood there, leaning against the balcony. His arm was curled around my waist and his hand on the front of my stomach. 

He saved me. Seamus Finnegan saved me from feeling the shit I would be feeling about Harry if I wasn't with him. If he didn't ask me to Hogsmeade this morning, I'd be curled up in my bed, probably reading that romance novel of mine.

I'm now saved from the heartache, the guilt, and the embarrassment. He made everything better. Just beingwith Seamus has made me happy in the years past, but actually _being _with him made me rejoice in my head.

"You know I've had feelings for you since third year?" he asked, finding my hand with his.

"I do now. I have too. I just recently discovered in what way the feelings were pointing toward," I mentioned while my index finger slipped between his middle and index finger. 

"I just thought you were with Potter, and I'd assumed, since you two were kissing yesterday, that you still felt for him. I was planning out this day since the middle of last year. I really like you, Annie." He pulled me closer to him. "And I knew Harry had feelings for that Cho girl last year, I just didn't want to mention it to you. Then he bloody broke you and your heart. It hurt like hell to watch you cry over that guy. Because I knew you should've been happy with someone you deserved. Someone that wouldn't hurt you like that," he said, whispering the end. I felt the wind flowing through my hair. He pulled me close so that I'm only inches away from his face. His hands were on my elbow and shoulder. "I knew you should've been with me." 

As soon as I realized what he was doing, I leaned toward him, touching our lips. I tilted my head to the side, causing the kiss to be even more dramatic than it already was. I put one of my hands on his chest, and the other on the back of his head, pushing his face closer toward mine. The kiss lasted a good ten seconds before it ended. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push you into that or anything- B-Because I know it's just our first date- and we've only been dating for half a day-" he said, looking down at his feet. Before he had time to finish, I pulled him into an embrace, an insanely tight embrace I loved. I kissed his lips one last time just to let him know he didn't pressure me into anything at all.

The feel of his lips on mine was addicting. It was like a drug I needed to have; a drug I've been craving for that I didn't know I wanted. 

"I ought to get to sleep, Seamus. Thank you for tonight."

I walked downstairs with a glowing smile on my face. If there was one most accomplished day of my life, I know which day I'd choose.

Today. 

New Boyfriend? Check.

First Kiss with Seamus? Check.

Happiness? Check.


	7. Chapter 7 December

It was a cold Tuesday in the middle of December. It was nearly three months since Seamus and I started dating. Harry had formed his little club to learn spells.

But I wasn't a part of it. Harry and I got in a little bit of an argument a few months ago.

"_What the hell?" I listened to a pair of angry feet stomp down the stairs. I was sitting on the couch with Seamus, holding his hand. We were talking and joking around. _

_Today was only 5 or so days after Seamus and I started dating. "What _is _this?" Harry demanded, standing awfully close to the couch I was sitting on. "May I remind you who you were snogging on this very couch merely a week ago, Annabelle?" he asked, not expecting an answer back. I frowned a little bit, almost confused at this._

"_What's your problem, Potter?" Seamus asked. He squeezed my hand tighter, as if I was slipping from his grip._

"_Do you mind if I have a word with Annabelle?" He didn't wait for an answer. The two of them shot some pretty horrible looks at the other._

"_No funny business, hear?" Seamus reluctantly released his hand from mine and walked a few steps upstairs._

"_What's wrong with you?" I asked Harry, not meaning to make it come out the way it did._

"_No, the question is, what's wrong with _you_?" I stood up and make eye contact with Harry._

"_I wasn't good enough for you, huh?" he asked pacing back and forth._

"_Harry, we weren't anything! We were nothing but friends. When we kissed- that- that was a mistake, Harry. It wasn't supposed to happen. Neither of us meant for that to happen," I said, raising my voice a bit._

_"Annabelle, why don't_ _just understand! _I_ wanted that to happen. _I_ wanted us to become something. _I_ wanted us to go back to the way we were before."_

_"Then why do you look at Cho the way you do?" I asked. A tear was threatening to fall. "Why do you look at Ginny with that stupid sense of yearning in your eyes? If you really had feelings for me, those things wouldn't happen, and there's no way in hell I'd be able to notice them!" I quickly pushed the tear from my eye before he could notice._

"_Don't come back into my life unless you have time for me, time for us." There was a hint of worry in his eyes. "I look at them because I don't think there'd be a chance between us anymore. But now I know. Now I know there isn't a chance between us anymore." Just by him stating that, another tear or two made their way down my cheek. "When you start loving me the way I love you, I wouldn't care for them at all. It'd be you. But now-" he paused, and shook his head._

"_I didn't say that-" I tried to say before he cut me off._

"_You implied it. And your implications are too strong to ignore." He walked upstairs to his room. I collapsed back on the couch and let a few more tears drip down. _

_Fine, Harry. _

_I'll stay out of your life. _

_I'll stay out of it for good._

And so, I haven't made proper eye contact with him, nor have I had a conversation with him since. It seems like each time me and Harry get along for a little bit, we end up in an argument...

Although Harry and I weren't friends, I still did believe that he saw Voldemort and that Voldemort's coming back. Time and time again, Seamus and I would have conversations about that. Just recently, he gave in to the thing I told him about, and he joined the Defense Against the Dark Arts class Harry formed. Yeah him and Harry weren't friends, but he wanted to keep safe. Time and time again, Seamus would teach me two or so spells. He wanted to make sure I could still defend myself without attending the classes.

A few times though, he'd ask me to come with him to the classes. He said he wasn't a good enough teacher for the things they were learning those days.

I wasn't sure if I could go, I mean, _Harry _was the teacher.

Today, I'm focused on one thing; something I don't know if I can tell him about.

Today is the day I would make my plan on getting out.

I wanted to leave Hogwarts; escape somehow.

I was just scared Seamus would disagree, then not let me go..

"Annie, you wanna go out today?" he asked while putting an arm around me.  
>"I don't think I can. I have a potions test..er- I have to study for potions today," I lied.<p>

"Oh. Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then?" he asked while reluctantly starting to get off the couch.

"Of course. Tomorrow." He put a hand around my neck and gently kissed me on the lips. He started to pull away before I pulled him deeper into the kiss. I didn't want to let him go. He was all I had left; the only one I could depend on for comfort.

Soon enough, he got up and walked to his room.

I started to write out my game plan for leaving. I might not ever come back, but I couldn't let my mother stay in the Dark Lord's grasp. I'm going to get her back. However I need to do it, I will.

I only have one mother.

And I only have one life.

_I need to find more clues. When did she leave? How did she? Maybe if Harry and I were still friends I would be able to ask him and he'd have some good answers. Or I could get some help from someone who has access to the Dark Lord. Someone that would give me a few answers... **No. **No, Annabelle. You can't use Malfoy for this. Not Malfoy. If only there was someone else._

_Maybe I should tell someone. Maybe someone could help me with this. I _need _to talk to Seamus about this. I think- I know he'd be there for me. He'd help me like a good boyfriend. Or he'd not let me leave, and be the protective boyfriend that he was..._

_I'd give myself a few weeks. If I can't come up with any clues or ways to find her, I'll have to resort to telling people. Then, whatever happens happens._

_First, I need to figure out how I can leave Hogwarts unsuspected. Floo Network maybe..._

That day, I skipped dinner. I really didn't have an appetite anymore.

When the life of your mother is hanging right before you, food really isn't much an issue.

A few minutes after dinner started, I heard footsteps walking back in.

Seamus sat down into the seat beside me.

"You know," he started. "I started going to Harry's classes a few weeks ago. I think if you want to keep yourself safe in case Voldemort attacks, you should come to the classes Harry's teaching. I know you and him aren't necessarily _best friends_ anymore, but still. I want you to come. I don't want you to get hurt." He held my hand. I gripped his tighter, and exhaled. I wasn't very sure I wanted to do that.

But if I go there, I can learn a few key spells to help get my mother back. Some spells I could use if some stupid death eater tried to get in the way...

"He's teaching tonight. There's going to be a lesson at 9. It's in the Room of Requirement." He paused.

"Where's that?" I asked. I didn't know whether or not I really wanted to go.

"It's- meet me here tonight at 8:45. I'll walk with you."

"Fine. But if I don't like it, I refuse to go back again," I said nodding. Seamus smiled, and gave himself a few 'yes'' before he kissed me and headed to dinner.

**Two Hours Later**

It was almost 8:30. I'd just finished studying for Divination when I remembered that little class Seamus wanted me to go to.

I'm going to go there, and I'm going to learn.

The only reason I'm going to do this though is because of my mother.

Going to these stupid classes are the only way I can ever have hope of bringing her back home.

I took a quick shower and put on a sweater. I slipped on some jeans and walked out to the common room.

A few minutes later, I saw Seamus walk down and take a hold of my hand.

"Hey," I say, smiling.

"Good afternoon, Annabelle," he said.

"So where exactly is this room you've been speaking of?" I asked. He walked with me up many flights of stairs to the seventh floor.

"Okay, it should be right around here somewhere. Apparently, if you walk back and forth here, and think about what you want, you can get in. It's called the Room of Requirement. Think about wanting to be in the room where you can learn, Annie. Then a door will appear, and you can walk right in." He let go of my hand and let me try it. "Neville figured it out. He's a genius, him!" I did as Seamus told me and walk back and forth. A large door appeared, and I walked in. Seamus did the same thing, a bit quicker than I did, though.

"Holy Hell..." I mumbled with a smirk. I walked in, and sat down on one of the empty chairs.

Neville and Luna came in and sat in two empty chairs.

Harry came in next, taken aback at the sight of me. I refused to make eye contact with him. Cho sat there, her pretty little self staring at Harry. She was twirling her hair.

"Go up there and sign your name," Seamus told me. He was referring to the sheet of paper on the desk in the front of the room.

It said Dumbledore's Army on the front. I shrugged and signed my name under all the others.

After everyone settled down, Harry stood up and walked to the front.

"Today, I want to focus on stunning. We've gone over this before, but a lot of people aren't necessarily remembering how to do it. Think about the person being able to do absolutely nothing as you cast a number of spells on them; their helpless bodies lying there, just watching it all unfold. You _must _think these things. It's the only way it'll be strong enough to send them backward. Now, as you envision this, say the word 'Stupify'. Get a dummy, and point this spell directly at the target near it's chest. On three, ready?" Harry pauses to let everyone find a free dummy. "One, two, three!"

A number of shouts emerged from the room, each and every one of them yelling 'Stupify' over and over and over again. I then found a dummy, and used this stunning spell on it. It moved backwards, and then slowly rolled back toward me. Neville however, was having a bit of trouble with it. I mean, he wasn't totally bad, but he certainly wasn't all that great.

Then there was Cho. An absolutely perfect girl with perfect skin and perfect hair was standing to my left, performing the spell just as well as I did.

Harry walked over. As soon as I got my hopes as high as to even thinking that he would complement _me_ on _my_ hard work, he walks to Chang, and patted her on the back a few times. He was getting a little too close for comfort.

At least for my comfort.

I continue to practice my charms for a few minutes.

"Now," Harry says quieting the class. "I'd like you to get with someone you're not personally close to. We're going to duel." Harry states. I was going to find a random person to pair up with, but each person was with another.

Then, I saw a black haired girl walk up to me. She lifted an eyebrow up higher than the other to try making me a bit more intimidated. She stood to my left and pushed a hip to the side.

"Who'd like to go first?" Harry asked.

I stood there, not planning on saying anything.

Then Chang opened her big mouth.

"We will," she said, her hand raised as high as her ego.

Alright, Cho.

Let's duel.


	8. Chapter 8 Duel

I walked to the opposite side of the room from Cho. I made sure to show no emotion on my face. I didn't want her thinking I was intimidated.

Because I wasn't.

"On my count. Wands at the ready," Harry said, standing about 20 feet away from the two of us. "Three, two," I pointed my wand at her, and focused as hard as I could on stunning her. "ONE!"

The millisecond after he said that number, I released the spell from my wand.

"STUPIFY!"

At the same time, she sent an Expelliarmus spell in my direction. The beams of light collided, and stopped at one point between us.

Then, they disappeared.

Both of our spells vanished. Like dust they disintegrated.  
>The room stood silent.<br>My mouth, however, was wide open in surprise.  
>Harry frowned and tilted his head.<p>

"What happened?" he asked.

"The spell just...left," I said half to myself and half to Harry.

"Try again then I suppose," he shrugged. "Three, two, one!"

I focused just as hard and pointed my wand at her. She pointed hers at me at the same time, and released a disarming spell towards me.

The same thing happened once again. The two bolts of light clashed, and then faded.

Harry stared at the two of us for a minute. He slowly widened his eyes, his eyebrows sliding up with them.

He shook the look off his face, and then ran a hand through his hair, a nervous habit of his.

"Uhh," he stutters a bit, and then looks around. "Next pair, next pair."

I slowly slid back to where I was standing before. I was in deep thought.

"What did you do?" Ron whispered to me as we watched Luna and another Ravenclaw dueled.

"I- I don't know. The spell just vanished as if I didn't even cast it," I shook my head in confusion.

"That's weird, Annie. Ask Harry about it after class, I'll bet he knows what happened." Ron gives me a small smile. He knew I wouldn't do it, despite his proposals. I'd come with you, but I'm meeting Lindsiey after class. We're getting along," he winked.

"Oh good, good. Are the two of you official yet?" I asked,

"No, you see," he started to lower his voice to almost a mumble. "We're going to keep everything a secret, me and her. We're more of two-people-whom-want-to-have-fun-on-a-Friday-night kind of couple." He winked again and smirked. I rolled my eyes. "Its just that she doesn't want everyone to think she's a slut, so I'm not supposed to be telling people anything until 'I'm ready to call it official' as she says." He rolled his eyes and gave me a thoughtful look. "Anyways. Good luck with Harry." He patted me on the shoulder and went towards George and Fred.

Seamus showed up from behind me and snaked an arm around my waist.

"Hey, Annie," he said, resting a head on my left shoulder. "What happened over there?"

"I haven't a clue." I furrowed my eyebrows, determined to understand what happened.

"Is it only Cho and your wands that react that way?" he asks, maybe onto something.

"Maybe. Let's find out." I stood across from him, holding my wand out. We cast the same two spells that seemed to erase the other a few minutes ago.

That time, the spells clashed for a good two minutes before we both let go.

That time, the spells didn't disappear.

**Hermione's**** POV**

I think I might know what's going on.

A few days ago, I was reading a book on Ancient Magic, and this was in it.

Love saved Harry from getting murdered as a child.

Jealousy saved Annabelle from getting stunned.

The book stated that only a handful of people around the world are born with this gift. The gift is called Zelus. I think that Annabelle is a Zelotes.

This gift she possesses is like a force field around her. If Annie is stronger than the person she duels, the spell will of course go through and harm her opponent; but if she is in fact _weaker _than her opponent, the opponent's spell will vanish, keeping Annie safe.

There are 3 types of Zelus. Each is activated a different way:

The first is activated when an individual is sincerely _jealous_ of the opponent they duel.

The second is activated when the individual has an _unselfish_ _hatred_ for the person they duel.

And the last is activated when the individual wants _revenge_for their opponent.

A few minutes ago, Annabelle and Cho dueled. Since Cho was stronger than Annabelle, Cho's spell disappeared, keeping Annie from getting hurt. The question is _why _this happened. Annie has either a hate for Cho, wants revenge on Cho, or is seriously jealous on Cho.

I noticed that in the description on how the enchantment was activated, Zelus doesn't work on people who tend to be selfish, but only for a need or want from the heart..

That's why when Seamus dueled Belle, the spells stayed clashing. Annabelle wants something from Cho, not Seamus.

The last mystery here is why Belle's spell disappeared as well. That didn't usually happen. Annie's spell should've gone through to hurt Cho.

I went back to the library and found the book speaking of this enchantment. I read the few passages over and over. They stated nothing of both spells disappearing...

I personally came up with my own theory:

I think that Annabelle's spell disappeared because she had no intention of hurting Cho. If she really wanted to hurt Cho, she could very well have killed her with this. All of Cho's defensive spells wouldn't work.

Belle's might cause a disaster and not even know it.

**Annabelle's POV:**

As soon as I left the Room of Requirement yesterday, I brushed off what happened with Cho. She was nowhere near the top of my priority list.

I need to get this whole plan of mine sorted out.

Yeah, going to the Room of Requirement would help me a little, but I can't keep going at their pace. I need to learn everything I can in the next two weeks. If I wait any longer than that short time frame, there's so much of a bigger chance Voldemort hurt her.

I don't care what it takes. I'm finding her, and I'm bringing her back.

I believe I have the potential to be ten times as good a wizard as any of those death eaters.

I need a personal tutor.

After leaving Umbridge's class today, I saw Harry walking toward the common room.

I followed him there, being creepier than I probably should've.

Me and my curiosity...

I watched him slow down and look to his right, around where the Ravenclaw rooms were. I then saw a black haired figure walk toward him. As the person walked closer, she became clearer.

I felt my heart drop down to my stomach when Cho and Harry held each other in that tight embrace. I kept walking toward the Gryffindor common room, watching them talk and flirt from the corner of my eye. I walked straight ahead, ignoring their very existence.

I felt anger boil inside me, an insane jealousy I never usually feel.

I soon arrived at the Gryffindor common room: one of my favorite parts of Hogwarts.

A few minutes after memorizing a couple of new spells, I heard someone walk in.

How fucking likely.

He sat down beside me, stretching his arms. His right arm brushed my shoulder by the slightest bit. I slowly scooted down the couch, trying to act like I didn't notice his presence.

"Hey." He looked at me.

"Hey." I intentionally kept my eyes glued to that book.

"You look sad," he pointed out.

"That's irregular." I made sure to drench my words with sarcasm as they left my lips.

"I'd like to change that, you know." I looked up at him as he said that. He had a cute 'Harry' look on his face; the one he only gets when he's truly amused.

"You can't do that," I mentioned, fighting a smile.

"Oh right, Seamus is the guy that does that nowadays." He pushed a few strands of hair behind me ear. "He's doing a horrible job."

I took in a deep breath and pulled my hair away from his fingers.

"Do you understand this spell?" I quickly changed the topic, hoping he'd stop being such a damn flirt. "I don't understand the circumstances I'd need to use Levicorpus rather than Stupify. The book has the same description for both..." I pushed the book toward him. He moved closer toward me, his arm pressed against mine.

For the next forty-five minutes, we sat there, discussing spells and potions and everything in between.

There's no doubt in my mind that this will work. As long as I can keep him...interested in teaching me, I'll have all this down by the end of this week and I'll be out of this school just as quick.

**So ****it was super difficult to explain what I meant about the whole Zelus enchantment while keeping it under a few pages.**

I didn't want to go into lots of detail and bore you.

**It'll be showing up lots later, so do be sure you're fairly close to 100 percent sure you get it.**

**If it's iffy with you, don't hesitate to message me or review about it. I'll gladly go into more detail and make it easier to understand. I promise not to bite. :)**


	9. Chapter 9 Life's Not Fair

**Harry's POV**

I wasn't all there that evening with Annie. I was hoping for some event to have us start talking to each other again, and all of a sudden, she asks me for help with spells. When we were talking, my heart kept skipping beats, and my muscles were tense. We both acted as if nothing ever happened between us; like we were ok again. 

I made sure to _accidentally _get closer to her tonight. I gently rested my hand on hers a few times, and I might've even played a small game of footsies with her.

"Thank you for teaching me this. I don't really know how I would've learned any of this without you." She took her book back from me and put a smile on her face. I acted as if I was stretching my arms up high, and then moved an arm behind her shoulders.

She didn't resist it.

I woke up from a peaceful night's sleep. I stood up, walked to the bathroom, washed my hair and brushed my teeth. I was feeling odd recently. I was extremely impulsive, I've noticed. I would be manipulative for things I didn't even really need. I was either very happy while feeling powerful, or I was angry and depressed. And it was like I didn't have a say on how I was going to be feeling. I'd just spontaneously lash out at people or I'd want to demonstrate power over someone. Or otherwise, I'd just feel lustful.

I guess those must be my hormones, of course.

After lessons today, Dumbledore's Army met. We continued duels. Annabelle dueled a Hufflepuff today, and neither of their spells disappeared the way they did when she dueled Cho.

After Dumbledore's army today, Annabelle and I met again for our private lessons in the Common Room.

Her and I would meet there in the common room for about a week. Each time went smoothly until this one time, where it didn't go smoothly at all.

We were almost finished learning all the spells I even knew. She was very diligent with her memorization. She remembered almost every spell I'd mentioned and she was able to use it the same way any other experienced wizard or witch could. I didn't think we'd be finished this quick, I estimated another week or two until we would have gotten this far.

My arm was behind her shoulders as it always was. Then today, I decided to make a bit of a bolder move. Why did I decide this? I couldn't answer that.

I took her hand in mine. I watched her face blush and smile a little as I played with her index finger. "I think we've learned everything there is to learn, Annabelle. You know just about as much as I do. If you ever have any questions-" She closed her book and set it on her lap. She scooted toward me, our thighs pressed close together. I was still fiddling with her hand. If she wasn't in a relationship, there's no doubt in my mind that I would have kissed her.

Stopping me from my impulsive self, Finnigan himself walked in.

"Hey Annie, have you seen my-" I quickly let go of her hand when he looked over. "..my Potions notebook?"

He definitely saw my arm around her shoulder; he probably even saw me holding her hand. 

"Could you come here a second, Annabelle?" the tone of his voice got thicker and much more urgent. She stood up and walked toward him. He put an arm around her waist and walked outside with her.

And then I waited. I sat on the couch, looking through Annie's book of magical spells.

About five minutes later, she walked in the common room without a word to me, and went upstairs.

Behind her came an angry Seamus, holding a pretty nice look of disdain for someone.

I predicted that someone to be me.

"All because you're the chosen one doesn't mean you can get everything you want, _Potter_," he spat through gritted teeth. His face was turning a vibrant shade of red. 

"I was trying to make her happy. It's not my fault you don't know how to." I stood up from the couch and looked him right in the eye. 

"Don't you dare tell me I can't make her happy!" He stepped closer to me, his voice raised pretty loud. 

" It's the truth!"

Then he threw his fist at me. I fell to the ground, unable to defend myself. After he hit me about 4 blows to my face, I threw a punch at him and stood back up. We kept hitting each other for a few minutes, till the two of us gave up and stood a few feet from each other. 

"Just don't make her sad, Finnegan. Let her be the happy Annie she naturally is." I went upstairs, running a few fingers through my hair. I was bleeding on my right cheek and on my nose. I washed my face off, ignoring the bitter sting that came with it.

**Annabelle's POV:**

"What're you doing?" Seamus had a horrendously angry expression plastered on his face.

"Hanging out with Harry."

"'_Hanging out' _eh?" He paced back and forth in front of me. "You told me you were studying with _Hermione _today! You told me you couldn't go to dinner with me because you were studying with _Hermione!"_

"Well I was _planning _on it!" I lied. "But then I decided to study with Harry."

"Why were you holding hands? I didn't think you'd be one to cheat, Annabelle."

"To symbolize the fact that we were friends again! What's wrong with you, Seamus?" I shook my head in a frustrated manner, trying to not be loud enough for anyone to hear.

"You two were getting a little more than friendly in there, Annie. I'm not stupid, you know!"

"Just give me a little bit of freedom, Seamus! Me and him aren't anything more than friends, and you know that!" I argued. What I did was wrong, but I would never admit it. 

Then something hard and rough hit me right across the cheek. The power of it made me fall directly to the ground. I looked back up, trying to get it. Seamus just hit me?

"Don't lie to me, Annabelle! You want freedom? You can have it, you bitch. I don't want to be with you. It's over, Annabelle. Now you can go flirt and kiss and do whatever the hell else with that stupid Potter." 

I stood there for a few seconds, stunned at what happened. I looked around, hoping nobody saw that. I didn't want Seamus getting into trouble. There was nobody in sight.

"We weren't even- Hey!- Seamus!" He walked away toward the common room. I struggled to keep the tears in. They were half from the sting of that hit, and half from the sting of my heart.

I speed walked into the common room knowing that if I didn't I'd soon be bawling in front of the whole student body of Hogwarts. I walked into my room and put my bag down. I wanted to go back to Seamus and talk things out.

We were too close for us to just break apart like that...

I heard an argument taking place in the common room just before I walked in. Harry and Seamus were yelling at each other.

I stood behind a wall, eavesdropping on what they were saying. Their voices were a bit muffled, but I could still understand them.

"I was trying to make her happy. It's not my fault you don't know how to!"

That one was Harry.

Harry was looking in pretty poor shape. Seamus was gonna hit him for that one. Hell. He'd practically hit anything for everything anyone could ever say back to him. 

"Don't you dare tell me I can't make her happy!" I took a deep breath, knowing a punch was approaching Harry pretty soon.

Then I heard someone hit the ground.

As much as I wanted to go in there, I knew I couldn't. I wouldn't be able to know if they started using spells, and if they were using spells and I just strolled right in there, one could easily rebound on me.

It was too dangerous.

I waited behind that wall for what seemed like an hour.

They both eventually calmed down and I assume walked to their rooms.

I walked to the couch to get my book. Hermione walked down with that trademark smile on her lips. 

"Hello, sweetie." I turned to face her, making sure I hid any sign of sadness or any other negative emotion that could show on my face.

"Hey," I replied.

"Look what Fred got me!" I looked at her hand. It held a rose of red. "Touch it!" I did as she said, pointing a finger toward it. When they made contact, the rose opened up to a small ring with what looked like a ruby in the middle. "It's my favorite stone." She took the ring out of the flower and put it on her finger. That would be the second ring Fred gave her so far. 

"Any occasion for this?" I ask, hoping that thing wasn't an engagement ring.

"It's our three month anniversary," she said, still staring at it.

"Well congratulations, girly. I'm happy for you." She smiled, her face glowing with happiness. "Did you two do anything special?" I asked.

"Well kind of…" she flushed. I expected more of an explanation, but when she halted her words, I knew what she meant.

"You did not. You did?" She nodded her head and another pretty smile appeared on her face.

Of all the people Hermione would lose her virginity with, it'd be Fred. Why am I so confused…

"It wasn't like it was bad or anything. I mean, I liked it, personally," she went on, interrupting my train of thought.

"Didn't even hurt?" I asked.

"Well it hurts now. He was gentle." As much as I hated it, I smiled, not from being proud that she and him did that, but that I still thought this entire thing was hysterical. "Didn't you and Harry have sex last year?" She asked, a curious look arising on her face. "I thought you've already done this."

"No, we didn't. We got close, but we didn't."

"Why?" She asked with a frown.

"Because we didn't feel it necessary. Neither of us seemed to care about it." I said.

"Every guy 'cares about it' Annie. Whether they tell you or not, every guy out there wants to do it," she mentioned.

"Not Harry, Hermione. I think he was looking for love, not sex," I say, "He never really had much of it in his childhood…"

"Much of what, sex?" she asked.

"No, _love_." I rolled my eyes. I knew she probably didn't care and couldn't relate to my ranting, but I rambled on anyways. "He went through almost 15 whole years with nothing but selfish relatives to neglect him... He needs and wants love, _not sex_."

She nodded a little bit. I rested my head back against the couch, relaxing my back.

"What happened to your cheek?" she asks. 

"Nothing," I lied, knowing very well what happened.

"Yes huh. Look at it! It's a crimson red. It doesn't hurt?" She stared at it, making me feel venerable. A migraine began to pound. Great. That's just what I needed. 

"No- I mean- Not at all. I gotta go to sleep. Er, I gotta go upstairs. I forgot something I think." I stumbled my way upstairs. I didn't want to tell her about Seamus. I didn't really want people to know Seamus and I broke up. It would make me seem like a whore, and at this point, I couldn't afford any more shit like that.

I gathered together a few of my books, realizing class was beginning soon. Before I walked downstairs, I looked in the mirror. There was a red oval on my right cheek. I quickly took a rag and poured warm water on it. Then I placed it on my face. That should do the trick.

I then dried my face off and pasted tons of makeup on to hide it even more. After I was sure I looked like a nice frosted cake, I grabbed my books and walked to class.

Everything hurt.

My cheek, my head, even my heart.


	10. Chapter 10 Malfoy

Today, Gryffindor was assigned double potions with Slytherin.

Joy.

I walked into the class where Seamus and Dean sitting toward the front to the left, while Harry and Ron sat in the middle to the right. I sat all the way to the front right, avoiding sitting let alone _talking_ with anyone today. 

"Runespoor Eggs," Snape announced, his regular uninterested face on. "Might anyone tell me what they are?" he asked, even though those few who did know the answer wouldn't ever get a chance to tell him. I looked over at a laughing Seamus and Dean. I rolled my eyes at their obnoxiousness.

"Dean perhaps?" Dean slowly turned his head to look at Snape.

I estimate he gulped over four times.

"Or maybe even Seamus could tell us had he not been so…preoccupied...last period." I turned my head to stare at Snape, who was very well in fact staring right back at me. Seamus kept a still face and didn't move his eyes from Snape's face. I saw his ears turn a deep orange. I couldn't tell if it was of anger or embarrassment.

Looks like even my well known and loved potions teacher knew what happened today. I thought nobody saw...

Lovely.

I watched as Draco and Hermione kept their arms raised.

Draco was sitting on the desk beside me.

"Ms. Richardson. I'm sure you know this answer, do you not? You're the third Gryffindor I will call on. If Richardson gets this answer correctly," he paused. "She will win her house 10 points. If she doesn't, I will take 10 away."

If looks could kill, Snape would be dead. 

I thought about it for a few moments, taking in the realization that an answer wasn't coming to me.

I was searching my head not for the answer, but for a way to buy time.

Snape turned around to write something on the board.

"Psst," I heard. I turned to listen to the voice. It was Draco. "It increases mental agility." 

"It increases mental agility, Professor," I said. As soon as those words left my mouth, I mentally slapped myself.

I just accepted an answer from a Slytherin that would love nothing more than to humiliate a Gryffindor, not to _give _one points!

How could I have been so stupid... 

Snape turned around, pacing in front of the class.

"And where can one find them?" he asked. I frowned.. he was right?

"Under a female Runespoor?"

I heard scattered laughter around the class.

I wasn't looking, but I could feel the burn of Snape's eyes boring into me.

The class became pin drop silent.

I swear my blood pressure increased and decreased a thousand times in those few seconds.

"Ten points to Gryffindor." I exhaled, relieved. Snape went on to teaching some more, writing useless information on the board.

I found a blank sheet of paper and began to write on it.

_**I don't think I quite understand your generosity toward Gryffindor today.**_

_**-Annie.**_

I passed it over to Draco, folding it into fourths.

A little later, he tossed it back to me.

_**My generosity is entirely toward you, not to your disgusting house.**_

_**-Draco Malfoy**_

_**And where did this generosity for me suddenly come from?**_

_**-Annie.**_

_**When I watched that asshole hit you today.**_

_**-D.M.**_

Itucked the letter into my notebook and started taking notes on what Snape was teaching.

So all of Slytherin knew, I'm assuming?

"Baneberry is a berry used to make the famous potion, Banesberry potion. This rare elixir creates a poison, one of the most tasty but deadly ones in existance. It tastes like a mixture of blackberries and strawberries." Snape magically wrote a few key points down on the blackboard, and I copied. "It can be found in red bushes with white berries on them. The stems will grow four on each side. The stems will grow a redish orange.

"Now, to undo an overdose of this potion, you must search for another bush growing the same shape white berries with red and orange stems, though, this bush will grow 5 berries on each side of a stem. This type plant should be growing close. Bsidon's potion is the name of this potion."

I pulled out the letter again, unable to control myself.

_**How did you see it though? I mean, why were you over near Gryffindor? And how does Snape know?**_

_**Annie Richardson.**_

_**I was walking to the Owlery, and then I just saw it from afar. I haven't a clue how Snape knows.**_

_**-D.M.**_

_**Well thank you for the answer. It was unexpected, but I can't complain.**_

_**Annie.**_

_**PS: I didn't know you had feelings at all.**_

_**I'm not all bad, you know. There's a lot more to me than people think. **_

_**-Draco**_

_**PS: The amount of makeup on your face makes it thirty times more evident. It looks absolutely unnatural.**_

I put the note away.

"There will be an exam on Friday. I expect all of you," he turned to look at Seamus and Harry, "prepared."

I packed my bag, and walked out the door with everyone else.

"Annie!" I heard Harry call my name from inside the class. I turned around and walked toward him.

"Harry."

"Exactly what happened outside with Seamus?" he looked me directly in the eye, almost intimidating me.

"He uhm- broke up with me."

"Why?" he asked, looking almost angry.

Wasn't it evident _why?_ They just got into a fight about it...

"He thought I was cheating on him," I said, looking down. "With you."

"Oh." We stood there for a moment or two in silence, slowly walking. "…Oh, uh.. Are you alright?" he pulled me into what I dare call a hug. His arms were only half around my waist, and mine were on his shoulders. I pulled his arms tighter around me, squeezing his neck between my arms. I played with a few strands of his hair, smiling as I did.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I lied, somehow managing to push back tears and force my lips to curve. He kissed the top of my head, moving hair from in front of my face to behind my right ear.

"Hey, good job getting that answer in class. I'm proud of you." He smiled and then walked ahead up to Ron and Hermione. My schedule had a break now, so I didn't have to worry about heading to any classes. I walked to an empty hall, checked the floor to make sure it was clean, and then sat on it. I pulled The Notebook out and read the page I left off on.

"What's that?" I heard Draco walk toward me.

I thought the hall was empty, dammit...

"A book."

"On what?"

"Love," I said, secretly focusing on him rather than the words in the book.

"So it's a muggle book?" he asked me, sitting across from me. He sat with his legs crisscrossed, a smirk plastered upon his face.

"Witches and wizards can fall in love too, you know." I closed the book and put it back in my bag.

"Oh of course they can, but in this day and age in the wizard world, it's stupid to spend your time writing a silly romance novel when you could get attacked at any time by the Dark Lord," he stated with a you-should've-known-that look on his face.

"And what if love is more important than dying to an individual?" I teased, a smirk arising on my face.

"Then that individual is foolish." I gasped at that, staring him in the eye. "Plus, I don't believe in love. I believe in a strong liking for a human that results in sexual intercourse, a long and unnecessary ceremony with rings, fighting, and cheating." 

"Well I hope one day you'll understand what love really is." I stood up with my hands glued on my hips. 

"That won't happen," he stood up as well, walking to my right. 

"You'd be surprised, Malfoy," I said. 

"I'm Malfoy now?" We kept walking, five seconds slowly passing. 

"I'm told you don't like to be called Draco except by your closest friends." 

"Then what do you consider yourself?" 

"I'm certainly not one of your best friends." I looked at him, waiting for some kind of Slytherin response. 

"I'd still prefer you calling me by my first name." He rolled his eyes. "Listen. Is there anything I can do about the whole-" he paused for a second, "Finnigan incident?"

"No." 

"It wouldn't be a problem though. I'd enjoy hurting him you know. I can hurt him pretty bad if you want me too- or I could slip something poisonous in his drink or just kick him in the nuts, your choice honestly."

"Don't do anything, Draco." I made the conversation turn from happy to tense.

"Fine."

A good five minutes passed by without one exchange of words. I looked over at him, and saw him running a hand over his right arm. 

"What's on your arm?"

"Nothing. I got a thorn in it." He hid his arm into his sleeve, halting this conversation. I took his arm and pulled the sleeve up. On it was carved 'I will respect my authorities' in Malfoy's handwriting. It went down from his forearm to his wrist and to his hand. It was Umbridge again. "Of all the teachers at Hogwarts, she's likely the worst," he stated. His voice sounded hoarse, like it hurt him to talk. It was still bleeding. I pulled out a bottle of water and a tissue from my backpack. I poured some water onto the tissue, and then pressed it against his injury. He moved his arm away, pulling the sleeve down. 

"No. I don't want any help."

"You sure as hell need it." I yanked his arm back toward me, cleaning up the blood.

"It stings!"

"Just take it for a few more seconds." I wiped all the blood off, pressing down on the wound.

"Do you even know what you're bloody doing!" he yelled.

"Yes, I know what I'm bloody doing." I rolled my eyes and magically wrapped it. I made sure the wrapping was sealed tight and let his arm down. "See? All better." I smiled to myself. If I listened real close, I could vaguely hear a 'thanks' muttered through his lips. We kept walking for a few more minutes, small talking about anything that came to mind. I could hardly see and hear Blaise and Goyle walking toward where we were standing. Draco's eyes darted that way and back at me.

"I have to go," he said. I looked at him for a split second, wondering whether a hug or a wave of the hand would be appropriate at this point. 

"I hope your arm gets better," I stated.

"Thanks," he mumbled again. He pointed his nose back up, strutting leg after leg. His arms swayed from side to side with a sense of superiority to everyone he passed. He occasionally ran a hand through his hair, neatening his many clumps of blonde back to where they belonged.


	11. Chapter 11 Mistakes

**That Night**

I was sitting in the common room, resting my back against the couch. I had a Divination textbook open in my lap, although I knew I wasn't planning on studying. 

"Do you think we still have a chance?" I knew who it was as soon as he came rushing down the stairs. 

"What?" I asked with a scoff in my throat. 

"You and Seamus aren't together anymore. And we both know we like each other. I mean-" I immediately cut him off. 

"It never seems to work, me and you." I closed my book and let him sit beside me. 

"So no?" he asked. "So there isn't ever going to be a chance?" 

"No! I mean, no as in there still might be. I don't know. What if I said there was?" I asked, lifting an eyebrow. 

"Then I'd ask for us to be the way we used to." I paused my thoughts for a second and looked back up at him. 

"Oh," I slowly pronounced. "Do you not remember _anything_ that happened in our past relationships? We didn't work. No. We're better off as friends." I shook my head.

"Why can't we try it again? The more struggles we go through the better we are together. Just one more time. If it doesn't work, I'll stop asking. I'll move on, I promise."

I looked at him again.

It was completely silent for a good 10 seconds.

"I know. Just- give it a day or two. I mean, Seamus and I just broke up. Maybe though, Harry."

He nodded, a small smile on his face. 

"Okay." He nodded a few more times, energy radiating from him. 

"I have to go upstairs. I'll talk to you later-" I wasn't expecting to be cut off; especially in the manner he always thinks to be appropriate... His lips were pressed against mine, tongue and everything incorporated. His hand pushed against my cheek, our lips still connected. 

It lasted for maybe 15 seconds.

"We really need to stop doing that," I said, a giggle instinctively letting from my lips. He smiled, and waved to me. I felt crimson burning through my cheeks.

I walked upstairs, almost tripping over my own feet.

"Bulbadox powder." Snape wrote it up on the board. "A white powder that will give the human species boils if touched." The last letter in 'touched' was spit out with such disdain...

He magically passed out a worksheet. It had a few terms he's taught this week and a few definitions to the other column. They were to be matched.  
>"I want this pop quiz finished in five minutes. Start now." We each finished it and left them on our desks. As much as I disliked Snape, I respected the way he acted, especially at the end of a quiz or test. He'd magically have the tests dissolve from off our desks and into a pile on his desk at the end of the five minutes, no time warning included.<p>

I felt something light hit my arm. It was a balled up piece of paper. I opened it, making sure I dodged Snape's view. 

_Who did you tell?  
>-Seamus.<em>

I grabbed my quill and wrote back. 

_**Nobody.**_

I threw it back at him.

_Then how does Malfoy know?  
>-Seamus<em>

_**He saw it. What does it matter to you?**_

_I don't want my reputation to be held as the douche that hit his girlfriend._

_-Seamus._

_**Well doesn't that describe just what you are?**_

-_**Annie**_

He rolled his eyes. I felt accomplished telling him off like that; like I've been waiting for an opportunity to do that and it finally came along.

_There was never anything between us. I only wanted you for your body. I've always disliked you and your personality._

_-Seamus_

_**I hope you know I'm indifferent to the matter. **_

-_**Annie**_

_Yeah? And why's that?_

_-Seamus_

_**Harry makes me happier than you ever did. It makes you angry, doesn't it? That you can't please a woman? Hah, Harry's probably likely better in bed, too.**_

-_**Annie**_

I knew that'd get him worked up. You tell _any _guy he's bad in bed, whether or not you've even slept with him to begin with, they get angry. _Especially_ if you compare him to his enemy.

I looked at Seamus with a devilish smirk and saw him flip me the bird. 

The bell conveniently rung right as he got the note. I stormed out the room, not willing to speak to anyone, especially that dog Seamus.

I'd decided that tonight was the night. Tonight was the night to leave.

It was the last day of Dumbledore's Army's classes before Christmas break started. I didn't know how I was going to do it, but I was going to ask him to come with me. He asked me to be with him yesterday; to be a couple, and I told him I wasn't sure.

I was going to tell him though; I was gonna tell him I wanted to be with him.

"Annie?" I heard someone call me. I turned, spotting Draco Malfoy walking my way. "I wanted to say thanks."

I looked him in the eyes, a confused look coming across me.

"A Malfoy with manners? Why am I surprised?" I joked. I put a smile on my face. "What are you thanking me for?"

"My arms all better." He showed me a scar. "It's not screwed up anymore."

"You're welcome." I started walking back away. I really wasn't in the mood, no matter who it was.

"I can't at least reward you with a small hug as a token of my gratitude?" I paused and looked back again.

"You want a hug?" 

"Well, I want lots more than a hug, since we're on the topic..." he smirked. "But a hug would be just fine, yeah." I turned around and gave him what he asked. His hands wrapped around the small of my back while mine wrapped around his broad shoulders and neck. I tried to pull away, but he didn't seem to want to. He stood there with me for nearly five seconds until he loosened his grip. 

"Bye Draco." I smirked and started walking to my room.

I was going to London. I was going to get myself into trouble to attract Voldemort's attention. I was going to _kill _the death eaters that got in my way, and I was going to find my mum.

"You're _leaving _aren't you?" I was stunned. He knew? I turned my head around and stared at him. He had a smirk on his face.

If I answered him, I'd consider myself a fool. He didn't need an answer, he didn't deserve one.

I kept walking. I wished he would have been quieter about it all. I didn't want the whole world knowing of my plans.

"I know where she is," I thought I heard from behind me. Of course he was lying. He was going to bribe me. Sex for information.

He'd probably just take the sex and not give me any information. How was he supposed to know? 

His parents _are _death eaters though.

_But I need this..._ I thought. _I need a lead, somewhere to start._

_No_, I decided. _I'm fine without him and his sex._

-

"Hey, Annie, I think we need to talk." Hermione walked and sat on my bed.

"What's up?"

"It's about what happened with you and Cho. It's because of Harry. You're jealous," she said.

Excuse me? Did she switch sides? She's on _Cho's _side now? She thinks that all the drama that happened between Cho and I was because of _my _jealousy? Was she insane?

"What are you talking about? I'm not _jealous _of Cho! She's jealous of _me!" _I spat. Is this really all Hermione had to say?

"No, no, Annie-" I interrupted her.

"You have _no _right to talk to me about this on Cho's side." I said through clenched teeth. "How dare you."

"Annie listen to me! You were born with this curse! It lets you unintentionally hurt other people! You can kill without even thinking about it!"

The _fuck _is this girl talking about? I'm cursed now? Who is she? _Professer Trelawney?_

"Wow, you've gotten me angry in the past, but I've never ever been this pissed at you, Hermione. Don't lecture me about my so called jealousy of Cho, and how _dare_ you tell me I'm cursed." I closed a few of my drawers and climbed up in my bed.

"I'm not lying to you. I'm telling you the truth. You have this enchantment called Zelu-"

"Don't talk to me about this or anything else ever again. You're beginning to disgust me."

We stayed there in silence for a few seconds.

"Fine. I won't" 

"Today's the last time we'll be practicing until the end of the break," Harry started. It was our last meeting of this year. 

Harry wanted an answer yesterday; an answer on whether or not I'd be with him.

I told him I'd let him know today. I was kind of indecisive. I was going to wing it as I went along.

I had a few options to choose from:

Say yes, include him on my plan of leaving tonight.

Say yes, don't tell him of my plan and just send him a letter after I'm gone.

Say no, tell him my plans, and say hurtful things so he won't worry about me when I'm gone.

Say no. Don't tell him anything.

Hope I don't come face to face with him tonight and just leave.

If I were to choose A, there's a damn likely chance he'll hold me back from leaving.

If I choose B, that'd hurt him like there was no tomorrow. He'd probably find out where I was and go bring me back regardless.

C, no. I couldn't bring myself to do that.

I wasn't listening to the words Harry was saying anymore. I was too nervous to focus.

After a little bit of practicing, he asked us to go back to our rooms. I picked up a few pieces of trash from off the ground to buy time. I waited till everyone cleared out. Harry was in the back. I took a deep breath and walked to him. I contemplated exactly what to say, and I decided to do it with my head held high.

Worst mistake of my life.

There I was, all happy and determined, until I saw Cho initiating conversation with Harry. I stopped walking and hid behind a wall. I could barely hear them, but I could see them just fine.

I gaped when I saw what they did. The two of them leaned in and locked lips.

I was trying to decide what to do in that situation. I wanted him to know I saw that, but I didn't want to intrude their... _intimacy_.

I felt a tear fall. Even today I'm not sure if that was a tear of frustration or of sadness.

Maybe it was both...

Harry began walking to the common room. I stomped behind him and unintentionally began to whimper. My vocal chords were letting out a helpless cry of grief. Tears were falling like rain and my attempts to hold in my angst were failing. I ran to his side and did what I did best.

I yelled.

"How _dare _you do this to me, Harry? How _dare _you!"

His eyes widened in shock. His mouth was open but he didn't allow any words out. I let out a sarcastic laugh through my tears. I felt my lips curl into a scowl. "Annie I'm so -"

"How stupid are you! Harry, you told me not to come back into your life until _I _was ready to be with you! You never included that you weren't ready to be with _me!" _I screeched. "I was going to get us back together! I was going to accept your _stupid_ offer!"

"I- Annie please don't cry," he said. "Don't cry. I don't know what I was doing! She teased me! Oh you know how she teases-" I pushed the palm of my hand across his face with as much force as I could muster. I've felt horrible agony in the past, but this type seemed to have been the worst.

"No. I'm not taking your silly excuses again. I heard the same ones last year, didn't I?"

Harry stood with his head hanging. He put a hand up to the cheek I'd just hit.

"Please, Annie. Please don't do this to me-" 

"Don't do this to _you? _You're asking me to not hurt _you?"  
><em>

"But I love you." I paused. He hadn't said that since when we were together. It hit a nerve.

I shook my head and tried to keep myself from crying. I wanted to be as serious as possible when I said what I was going to._  
><em>  
>"We're done forever."<p>

"No, don't say something so harsh. We can't be done forev-

"Harry James Potter, _you_ listen to _me_ right now. If you _ever _try to come back into my life and take away the bit of esteem I still have, I'll..." I couldn't say what I wanted to. I would kill him? No, I couldn't. I couldn't even think about that. Just thinking about Harry dead made my heart fall.

I couldn't take all of that at once, and of course, I broke back down.

Harry put a hand on my shoulder and snaked it around my other shoulder. He pulled me into an embrace. As soon as I realized where I was, I stepped back and began to speed walk toward the common room. Tears were still spilling down, and my heart was still pounding, even faster than it was before.

I took out The Notebook and wrote in it.

**Ways to Set a Friendship on Fire:**

**...**

**...**

**3. Never trust someone who broke your heart in the past.**

One of the reasons I declined Malfoy's information was because I assumed Harry had a lead he wasn't sharing with me. I assumed that once I got with him, he'd tell me more.

But now that I'm _not _with Harry, I have nowhere to start. The only way I could get any information at all is through Draco.

Maybe Draco doesn't even want sex in exchange. Maybe he'll be _considerate_ and just give me the information.

Only one way to find out.


	12. Chapter 12 The Deal

I know everyone hates these interruptions, but I must let you know this chapter has severe sexual content due to many requests for a lemon. You have been warned.

* * *

><p>My senses burned. My skin was a bit more than sensitive, my head was throbbing, and my body had an uncontrollable urge to shake. I've never felt like this; I was never nervous. Today was an exception.<p>

I was aware I couldn't just walk to the Slytherin common room and speak to him there so I postponed my leave an extra day.

I couldn't believe how much I'd put off this trip since the beginning.

I woke up early that morning, the headache still there. It started as a tension headache and turned into a migraine.

It was a good thing I woke up early though; I could get to breakfast and speak to Draco about all this before all the Slytherins begin their suspicions.

I made sure to look extra 'good' today. I put my hair down and added lots and lots of mousse to the tips, curling them. I put eyeliner on the top _and_ bottom of my eyes. I began to realize how cunning of a person I really was when I was angry. I wore a short skirt and quite a revealing top. I pushed up my bra and moved what needed to be adjusted.

Since it was obvious Harry and I weren't going to get back together, why not make him jealous? What would make him angrier than flirting around with Malfoy?

Nothing, that's what.

Then, once I flirt with Draco, I get vital information out of him that I can use.

So all in all, looking sexy today kills two birds with one blessed stone.

Before I left that morning, I wrote in The Notebook. It wasn't like I was aiming to make anything a relationship anymore, but I might as well jot down a few essential tips in there anyways, eh?

**Ways to Set a Friendship on Fire**

4. Make him jealous.

I walked into the Great Hall, adjusting my hair a few times. I showed no sign of what happened yesterday, which means no sulking, sadness, or lack of energy.

My nose was practically in the sky I was so confident. I was first to sit at the Gryffindor table. I crossed my legs and didn't eat. I just kept an eye out for who I needed to speak with.

Nearly five minutes later, I watched him strut into the hall. He flipped his blonde hair to the back and ran a hand through it.

I was strategically determining when and how to confront him. I waited until Harry walked in to make a move. I wanted him to feel what I felt yesterday.

That was only the least of what Harry deserved.

Harry was late to breakfast that morning, almost late enough to have missed Draco.

Eventually, I saw Harry and Ron walk in together. I got up from my chair and went to the Slytherin table. I walked in such a way that I know pleased Draco.

"Hello there, Draco," I stated sitting to his right. I put a smirk on my face. He looked over my body and smirked as well.

"Not playing hard-to-get anymore are you, Annabelle?" He whispered with flirty style.

"I'm just not necessarily _talking_ to Harry or Seamus anymore you see..." I pressed my index finger on his thigh. "I'm free."

I could tell he was enjoying this.

"Is there something you've come to tell me about? Or shall you spend the rest of the morning teasing me?"

"I came to ask you of the whereabouts of my mother," I said softly.

"What makes you think I'd tell you? I could get _killed _if I slip you information."

"Because you love me?" I tried pathetically.

He chuckled and shook his head.

"You'll have to do better than that." He said.

"How much _better _are we speaking?" I asked.

"A kiss maybe? Maybe a kiss whenever and wherever I ask for it to impress the lads?" I was astonished. Of all the things he'd ask for it'd just be a kiss?

"Just a kiss, Draco?" I asked.

"I mean, is there more you'd like?" He winked.

"No, no a kiss is fine. Now?"

"Why not." He leaned in a pressed his lips against mine, like a carnivore confronted with a distracted deer. I pressed my tongue in, making this kiss as sexy as it needed to be to have this boy spill the beans. I could feel glares from everyone; the Gryffindors and the Slytherins. It's a bad feeling, knowing everyone's staring at you.

"_Now _will you tell me?" I asked.

"Of course not," he scoffed. "You haven't hardly gone through with your part of the deal. I have not been satisfied yet."

"How many kisses are expected to satisfy you?" I asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Well it's not about quantity, it's about quality. A kiss is only good when spread over a matter of time. Maybe two weeks of kisses."

"Are you _insane_ Draco?" I looked behind me to make sure nobody was listening to the conversation. "You and I both know I have to leave soon to ensure my mum's safety! I was supposed to leave yesterday if it wasn't for you and the stupid hope you gave me."

"Two weeks of kisses or one night of dirty?" He asked softly. "I didn't want to tell you that was an option until we'd come to a point like this. You could be on your way tomorrow morning if you give me what I want tonight." I dwindled with my fingers as he spoke.

2 weeks of waiting, no sex with Draco.

No waiting, an entire night with Draco.

It wasn't like I didn't think he was attractive, I mean, everyone thinks Draco Malfoy's attractive.

I just didn't want to lose my virginity to him.

"Say I accepted," I enunciated slowly. "Where would this take place?"

"I can get my room cleared if necessary. The place for this to occur won't be a problem at all; it's the permission I want that I'm not so sure about," he said, his face shining with great amusement.

"How groundbreaking is the information you have in store? In all honesty, now."

"Hah, once I tell you, you'll know exactly what to do." He smirked and proceeded to eating.

"If I'm not satisfied with all that you tell me, I want you to swear you'll help me along the way."

"What? That's more risky than all of this combined, Richardson."

"Then no sex?"

He put down his fork and exhaled sharply.

"Fine, Richardson." I smirked at his submission and felt like laughing. I had him under the palm of my hand. I decided to keep playing with him.

"What if I gave you _two _nights," I started. "But we don't have intercourse?"

"That's not an option. Don't you dare think you can lure me into anything other than what you have already."

I sighed and rested my head in my hand.

Classes went by awfully slow that day. All I could think about was leaving and that I had to have sex with Malfoy. How in the world did I get myself into that...

Its one thing to have sex as a deal when you've done it before, but it's a whole other thing to lose your _virginity _for a deal like this.

That means I'm never going to be that pure little Annabelle I used to hold myself high for.

I'm scared and nervous. Was I supposed to do some pre-sex routine before I met up with him?

What if I get pregnant?

Oh hell, what if Malfoy has an STD?

I sat alone in potions. I found a seat in the back, far away from Harry or Hermione. We didn't have double potions that day; thank Merlin, because I didn't have to face humiliation by Malfoy and his friends all period.

Harry tried to confront me again after class, but I made it clear I didn't want to be spoken to. I acted as if he wasn't there. The silent treatment always does it.

"Annabelle would you take a minute to even talk to _me_?" I heard. It was Ron's turn to try. I sighed.

"What would you like to talk about?"

"You seem...a bit rebellious. Is everything going alright, Annie? I mean, that kiss with Malfoy this morning? What was that all about?" I rolled my eyes.

"It's not a big deal; it was just a kiss."

"If it's about what happened with Harry, you know he didn't mean what he did-"

"I don't care about him anymore. I've moved on." I gave him a small smile and walked away.

As I walked to the common room, I found a note in the front of my bag. I read it, the hairs on my arms raised higher with every word.

_**Meet me in the front of the Great Hall at 9 tonight.**_

_**I'll be waiting.**_

It's eight. 60 minutes until the dreaded night would begin.

I was trying to decide what to do to get ready.

I hopped in the shower and washed everything twice, shaved practically everywhere, including between my legs. I found a thong I had never really worn and slipped it on.

If I was going to have sex, I was going to do it with style. I put on a lacy bra that only partially covered my breasts and a tank top over it.

I wore a pair of white denim shorts. I put my hair in a bun and my bangs down.

As I went to open the bottle of liquid makeup, my hands shook and of course dropped it all over the floor. After I cleaned up, I took the small amount that remained in the bottle and rubbed it on my face. I put a little bit of eyeliner on and mascara on my top lashes.

Before I knew it, it was 8:50. I slipped on a hoodie and walked out.

"Where're you going, Annabelle?" Hermione asked from the door.

"None of your business."

"Meeting someone? Bet you're going out to snog the same boy you were this morning, hm?" She raised her left eyebrow and shut the door. I flipped her the bird and left in silence.

I crossed my arms and fast walked down to the Great Hall. It was snowing, and I was wearing shorts. So much for looking cute...

My legs dug into the two feet of snow below me. I trudged through the snow, ignoring the cold burn against my skin. I noticed a small snowman in front of me. It was wearing a top hat and a drooping baby carrot for a nose. Its mouth was made of a dead earthworm. Pleasant.

I reached the back of the Great Hall and stood under the small bit of shelter reaching off the building. I looked in the distance for him. Nearly five minutes later I saw a figure standing erect in the dark.

I knew precisely who it was.

"You're late," I stated. He took off his jacket and placed it onto my shoulders and arms.

"I had to clear out my room, didn't I?"

"Let's get this over with." I stated softly.

"My pleasure." He smirked and linked arms with me.

"Where're we going?" I asked.

"My room."

We walked in silence. An awkward silence. It's weird when you plan to hook up with someone and go to do it. It's very uncomfortable.

"Are you on the pill?" He questioned.

"No, Malfoy. I don't have sex." He stopped walking.

"What are you talking about?" He chuckled. He paused. "You're not telling me you're a virgin?"

"That's exactly what I'm telling you. I assumed you'd bring a condom."

"Annabelle Richardson has _never _had sex? Not even with _Potter_?" I ignored his remarks and tugged on his arm to keep walking.

"So I assume you haven't brought a condom then?"

"I don't think I'll need one."

I worked that through my brain to try and make sense of it.

"Was that meant to be an insult, Malfoy?" I demanded.

"There's a spell, if I do...you know...I think I know a spell that'll prevent you from getting pregnant."

"What about STDs? Do you have any?" We approached the entrance to his room.

"Cenapits." He stated to the wall. The door opened and we walked past. "No, I don't have any STDs. I'm not _that_ big of a whore."

"Oh come on. You've had sex with plenty," I stated

"Never with a virgin though." I stood in silence and took off my jacket as we entered the room. He shut the door behind us.

"Are you ready, or shall we keep taking our time?"

"So if we have sex, you _swear _to tell me where she is?"

"Yeah. I thought I told you that this morning," he mentioned impatiently. "But it can't be bad sex. I have to be enjoying myself, Annie..." I rolled my eyes. "Come on, Annie, you can't tell me you're not excited for this?" He walked closer to me.

"Yes I can."

"But then you'd be lying." He lifted my chin and pressed his lips to mine. I tried pulling away, but I didn't want to. He smelled good, like fancy cologne. He pulled away and looked me into my eyes. "You didn't even think to pull away." I brought my lips to his and put my hands on his face. He picked me up by the waist and walked me to his bed. He worked his hand under my shirt and took my top off. Lips still attached, I found his belt buckle and undid it through my fingers. He kissed my neck and proceeded kissing down toward my naval. He went lower and lower until he reached my shorts. He unbuttoned and unzipped them. I noticed my legs dangling off the side of the bed, so I pulled myself higher up. He climbed directly on top of me, his hands on either side of my head. I took off his shirt and set it on the ground below us. I flirtatiously traced his muscles with my finger. He unhooked my bra and peeled it off my chest. He touched them, smirked, and then moved me so I'd be on top of him. I felt him take my breasts and move his fingers through every square centimeter of them. When he finished with the fondling, he practically did a sit up to kiss them, two pecks on each with a few licks in between.

It was damn obvious he'd had experience with this before.

He picked me up and held me just below my ass. I wrapped both my legs around his waist. He pinned me against a wall and took off my shorts. I was still held by him, my legs incapable of touching the ground.

"You taste like heaven, Annabelle," Draco mentioned. He kissed me again and pried my lips open with his tongue.

I felt him move my thong over to the side with his finger. I became uneasy.

I began to get fidgety. "Are you sure there's no way we can do everything but this part-" he swiftly inserted two fingers into me with a Slytherin-type smirk. I gasped loudly, alarmed. It didn't hurt as much as it surprised me.

"What, are you not enjoying this?" he pumped them in quicker and with more of an urgency.

"I didn't want to lose my virginity to a _Slytherin_."

That made him more vigorous with me. He inserted four and slammed them with all he could.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He demanded with a frown. I began to feel pain that I've never felt before. It was like I was being ripped apart with something on fire.

"You're all selfish and lustful. Every last one of you."

"You must be right then, my dear. I am selfish and lustful." He pulled down his pants and took them off. I sneered at his comment and rolled my eyes.

"You're so difficult, Malfoy."

"You might want to get used to calling me _Draco._"

"And why is that_?_"

"I'll have you screaming it by the end of tonight," he whispered huskily.

It actually turned me on, the way he said that. It made this entire encounter sound seven times as appealing.

I put my feet back onto the ground and began to walk to the bed. He followed me.

His boxers had a quite noticeable bulge growing in the center.

"Lay down." I demanded. He did as he was told, the bulge growing bigger. I pushed against it with the palm of my hand, the fabric pressing between my hand and his member. It sprung back up, faster and bigger than it did before. He groaned when I did it again. The more I played around with it, the louder the groans I heard from his mouth became. I kissed his chest and abs and licked my way down to his boxers. I slowly slid them down.

He wasn't a small guy; maybe eight to nine whole inches. I watched as it reclined against his stomach. I began to play with it. I felt him tense up multiple times, and then relax again.

"Are you sure you've never done this before, Annabelle?" he asked. I began to put my mouth on it and move up and down.

"Pretty damned sure, Malfoy." I kept going until I heard him groaning louder.

"What did I tell you," he paused when I sucked harder. "about calling me Malfoy!"

"Haven't I already told you I don't submit to anyone and their rules?"

"You were meant to be in Slytherin. I don't understand why you were sorted into bloody Gryffindor." I took my mouth from off of him.

"Don't you ever try to tell me I'm not meant for Gryffindor. I would _never_be a Slytherin."

"I didn't tell you to stop," he said. "I was very close. Keep doing what you were doing." I put my mouth back onto him and kept sucking. He put his hands on my breasts and messed with my nipples. It made me gasp and groan once or twice. I felt him mumble curses through his teeth as I bobbed my head up faster. God knew I didn't want to be doing this...

"You fucking whore. That's what you are, huh? Harder, Richardson. Harder." I did as he said. His hips bucked and moved with my mouth. He moaned and released something in my mouth. I instinctively spit it out. He put a hand on himself and let all of it out into my mouth. "Swallow it," he said between groans. "Swallow it now." I did what he said again. I didn't like not being in control like this...

"Get on your back, Annabelle." He demanded.

"Why?" I smirked, knowing my rebellious nature was irritating him.

"So I can have sex with you, that's why. Get on your back," he repeated.

I did as I was told.

I felt his cold hands take down my thong. I shivered as I felt the cold breeze.

He went into me. Only an inch or two was all the way in, but it hurt like hell.

"You're not even going to be gentle with me?" I asked.

"Do you want me to narrate everything I'm doing and wait until I hear you give your consent on it?"

"Yes."

"No." I heard him scoff. "_Haven't I already told you I don't submit to anyone and their rules_?" He was mocking me.

I closed my legs back up and looked him in the eye. "Do not imitate me!"

He exhaled loudly in frustration and did as he was told. He shut up, and opened my legs.

"You know, men do not submit to women," he said. "Women submit to _men." _He sounded as irritated as a Malfoy could get, and I was glad. It wasn't in my intentions to have Malfoy go through this pleasantly. He was going to be as aggravated as I wanted him to be. He would submit to _me._

"You're nothing more than a stuck up pureblood. You do not have enough respect from me to gain my submission." I paused. "You're not even good at this whole sex thing either."

He growled and thrust all of himself into me. I didn't show my pain; I _couldn't_.

"You know, I don't believe you're a virgin. Probably slept with Potter and his friends more times than you could count, huh?" He moved faster.

He inflicted the most pain I've ever experienced. He hit somewhere up there that obviously didn't want to be hit. I wanted to scream, but I didn't. I acted like I didn't feel a thing.

"I've never had sex. I _told _you that." He ignored me for a bit and kept the pace.

"I don't care, then. You don't respect me; therefore, I don't respect you. You're in pain right now aren't you?" I didn't answer him. I wouldn't let him have that kind of pleasure. "Aren't you!"

I felt a tear fall down my cheek. I turned my face to the side, reluctant to letting him see it. I wiped it off and kept my composure.

"Tell me you respect me," he said.

"Is that what you're trying to get out of all this? _Respect? _And from a Gryffindor!"

"Say it to me, Richardson." He put himself in me with faster thrusts, purposefully administering more pain upon me.

"I respect you," I lied. I wanted to see his reaction to it. He knew I didn't mean it.

"You don't mean it."

"Take it or leave it, Malfoy."

"Do not call me _Malfoy!" _He pulled out of me and yanked me up so I was face to face with him. "I don't want to hear that word out of your mouth again. Do you understand me?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Why do you not like to be called that?"

"It's none of your business, nosy." He pushed me back down and opened my legs. I felt him impale me again. He placed a hand above where we met and rubbed me.

He went in and out of me nearly fifteen painful times until I felt something roll down my thigh. Blood.

He looked at it and gaped. "Fuck..." He retrieved a few napkins from the bathroom and dabbed me. "So you really were a virgin, weren't you?" He was calming down.

I ignored him. I put him back inside me. I wasn't sure if I wanted the night to end or to keep going. It was fun, all of this. He wasn't at all bad at it.

"I assume all your experience has come from that pug?" I asked. The pain was fading.

"Oh shut up. She has much more personality than many think."

I scoffed. We went at it for nearly five more minutes.

"Is it still hurting you?" he asked.

"No. It feels good." I bit my lip to keep from laughing. Malfoy smirked the famous one and moved much quicker. I kept my mouth shut, knowing if I let even a peep out in the boys' rooms, something would go down.

He started to feel it as well. He began moaning and running fingers through his my hair. He went faster and then slower, faster then slower maybe 6 times.

Then he reached his end.

"Annabelle, look at me." I looked at him like I was told. I bit my lip and moaned softly to help him. "Oh my god." He made one last big thrust and groaned a few more times. He held me by my back and grinded my hips to his.

After a few more thrusts, he was beginning to lose his agility. It wasn't feeling that great anymore. He was going lots slower, and he was definitely not as hard as he was before.

"You haven't orgasmed yet, Annie?" he asked.

"Nope." I stated simply. I didn't want to downgrade him by telling him how much worst he got after he hit his end. But I sort of did anyways. "You're soft now, aren't you?"

He pulled out of me and examined himself.

"Well it's not my fault. You're not arousing enough," he stated in his defense. I gaped at him.

"What more can I do to arouse you, Malfoy?"

"For one, you _stop_ calling me that, and two, you can't." He found his boxers and put them back on.

"You're not even going to help me come to my end at all?" I asked sarcastically. I knew he wouldn't.

"Now why would I do that?"

"You're such a git," I mumbled as I looked for my underwear.

He scoffed and put on some sweatpants. I put on the tank top and my white shorts.

"Look at that, we've come to your end of our deal," I stated with a smirk on my lips. "Where is she?"


	13. Chapter 13 Leaving

Draco scoffed again, brushing his hair to the side.

"She left her whereabouts yesterday," he said.

"What are you talking about?" I demanded.

"She was staying with Goyle Sr. She left."

"Where did she go?" I asked. "And who is Goyle Sr.?"

"Goyle Sr is Gregory Goyle's father." I gasped at that. "As previously _stated_, I don't _know_ where she went."

"Why did you bribe me into sleeping with you if you didn't even know where she was!" I exclaimed. I felt my face go red with anger.

"I did know where she was! I told you, she _left_!"

I ignored that. "Where is Goyle Sr. located?"

"He's in South London. He lived only a mile or so north of my house."

"That doesn't help, Malfoy."

"Either stop calling me that, or get out." I practically growled at him.

"Do you know any famous buildings near his house?" I asked.

"No." I rolled my eyes at him. This small bit of information was not worth the night I just spent with him.

"Thanks. You're such a great help," I said, my words dripping with sarcasm. I walked outside and shut the door almost in a slam.

I felt like crying. My eyes didn't want to stay dry any longer.

"Annie, stop," I heard.

"What do you want _Mal_-" I stopped myself. "What do you want?"

"They took your brother too."

I fell to my knees. Oxygen didn't suffice at this point. My lungs stopped functioning, and it felt like my heart did too.

A tear fell from my face.

"Where is he?" I asked, ignoring my cracking voice.

"He's in the Malfoy Manor."

I pushed another tear away from my eye and stood up. Everything was black from the dark and blurry from my tears. I began to run back. It was too cold to walk. I quietly went inside, making sure not to wake anyone up.

It was 11:30.

I grabbed my bag and filled it with about everything I had. I walked to my pillow to take the letter my father wrote Harry from underneath it.

"Do you have a bag any smaller than that?" Hermione asked me. I stopped packing. I didn't want her knowing a thing.

Why did she keep initiating conversation with me? It wasn't like our friendship had gone back to normal...

"Yeah. Why?"

"Let me see it." I found my handbag and tossed it to her.

"_Tractus non possint deprehendere et accusam_." She flicked her wand upon my bag and handed it back to me.

"What did you just do?" I asked her, still half in shock she was willing to speak with me.

"Undetectable extension charm. It'll make it easier for you to put your stuff in."

"Why are you helping me?" I asked in a timid voice.

"Because you have too much stuff in this room. When you try to stuff your junk in those bags, it makes this room look even more cluttered..." She went on and on. "...which is not what we need in this room. It's already cluttered enough with this many people in it."

Naïve little Hermione over there had no clue she was helping me pack.

"Thanks, Hermione." I smiled half heartedly and transferred everything into the handbag.

She climbed back into bed and put the sheets on herself. I finished packing and climbed into bed as well. I took out my wand and pointed it at the middle of my mattress.

"_Portus pecuniam_," I whispered. It lifted the top seven or eight layers of my mattress. I hid money there. Lots of money. My father used to send me some every year on my birthday, nearly 130 galleons every year.

(130 galleons is equivalent to $1309 or € 959)

He taught me this spell to hide all the money. _Portus Pecuniam_. You point it anywhere. It takes off the top few layers off any sturdy object and lets your stash your things there. Then you mumble a spell back on it and nobody would ever think I've done a thing at all to that object. I used alot of the money up already on my plenty trips to Hogsmeade. I spent about 250 of those galleons in the past 5 years.

I never wanted to waste them. I always told myself I'd get a new broom when I went into my fifth year so I'd have a motif for saving all that money.

I put all the galleons into that small handbag.

I left some things there like my textbooks and robes, but I took the majority of everything else.

I put the handbag under my pillow and fell asleep. I tried my best to enjoy the last night of sleep I'd ever have in this bed.

I woke up the next morning with a headache and a stabbing pain down there. I groaned and waddled out of bed. I stepped into the shower and waited for the cold water to hit my back like ice. I stood in the shower motionless for a few minutes. I didn't really want to do anything.

As much as I needed to leave, I longed to linger in the castle for longer.

Eventually, I turned off the water and wrapped my body in a towel. I reached into the pouch Hermione enchanted for me and yanked out a pair of underwear and a bra. I then found a shirt, pants and a comfortable jacket. As I slipped them on, I scanned the room to make sure I hadn't left anything important there.

I'd never return.

I carried the pouch with me and walked to breakfast. I was going to get something to eat very quickly and then go on my journey.

**Last Saturday**

_I was looking for a way out of the castle. Fifth, sixth, and seventh years were allowed to Hogsmeade today; I went alone this time._

_I walked into a few restaurants and an occasional store or two just to inspect. I looked for a sign of anything underground or a hidden door. I knew they would all be covered up pretty well, but I looked anyways._

_After around the ninth restaurant, frustration was building and I felt I was beginning to go insane. I walked into The Three Broomsticks and asked for a Butterbeer._

"_What's wrong?" the bartender asked me. "You seem a bit distracted." I looked at him._

"_Nothing is wrong with me." I paid for the drink and left. I saw two tall gingers walking into Zonkos._

_The twins._

_I strutted in there, trying to catch up._

"_You know Fred," I heard George start. "We could do some serious damage with these here stink bombs..." I smiled. I was a bit too far for them to see me but I could hear them just fine._

"_If only we could get these into the school without being noticed..." Fred completed. I literally walked into the conversation._

"_Maybe if there was an underground passage that led in or out of Hogwarts..?" I proposed. Fred smirked._

"_There is the Marauders Map, George," Fred said. I kept listening._

"_It's with Harry though. I'll ask Harry for it. Great idea, Annabelle. There's six hidden passages out of Hogwarts. I'm sure one leads into Zonkos." I gaped as George spilled me information._

"_Where do the others lead?" I asked._

"_There's a passage on the sixth floor behind the mirror on the wall, but it's been caved in a long time ago," Fred said._

"_There's another through the statue of the one-eyed-witch's hump that leads into Honeydukes," George interrupted._

"_Where does the mirror on the wall lead to?" I asked._

"_I know it's underground and runs a half a mile leading somewhere beside the Hogwarts Express tracks. The entrance caved in a few years ago though..."_

"_Hey I have to go. Have fun smuggling stink bombs," I exclaimed sarcastically._

_I walked into Honeydukes and found the owner of the store. I took out my wand. There was hardly anyone in. I walked to the back behind the employee door._

"_Hello. May I ask you a few questions?" I asked with a smile._

"_You aren't supposed to be back here, but yes, go ahead."_

"_I've heard there was a passage in this store that leads into Hogwarts."_

"_I do not know what you're talking about." I smirked and pointed my wand at her._

"_Imperio." I whispered. She sniffed a strange looking gas and looked a little kinder. "Now. Tell me where the entrance is."_

"_It's in the One-Eyed-Witches hump."_

"_Where is this 'one-eyed witch'?" I asked, my wand still pointed at her._

"_On the fifth floor in Hogwarts. It is standing adjacent to the cabinet used for cleaning supplies."_

"_Now tell me, this tunnel that begins through the hump, where does it lead?"_

"_The cellar in the basement of this store," she said. "If you keep walking down the tunnel, there is another exit about an eighth of a mile down that leads outside the gates of Hogwarts near the Hogwarts Express' train tracks."_

_I smirked. "Obliviate."_

_I practically jumped for joy as I left the store. I had all the information I needed._

_I could finally leave Hogwarts._

I picked up a plate and set nearly 20 pastries on it. I quickly swallowed a few until I felt an urge to vomit. Then, making sure nobody saw, I set a few napkins on the top of the plate. I stuffed the plate into my bag and walked back to my room.

I scanned the room a last time for anything I may have missed. I sighed and walked out. I slowly paced outside of the room, Harry's face flashing through my mind. I longed to say goodbye, knowing that it was likely I would never see him again. I wanted to kiss him; to express my love for him. I wanted him to hold me, to love me like he did before. I wanted to kiss him one last time, but I couldn't. I quickly dispersed the image of him from my mind, sneering at the thought of his lying self.

I slowly walked upstairs to the fifth floor.

"Where're you going?" I heard Ginny ask. I turned around slowly with eyes as big as globes.

"Um. Professor. I have to speak with my Professor." I started walking again, not giving her a chance for more inquiries. I made it to the top of the stairs and onto the fifth floor. I slowly walked down the hall looking for the statue…

About five minutes past until I spotted a closet. That was the one that lady was speaking of. I looked beside the closet and spotted the One Eyed Witch. I laughed and nudged at her back hump. I felt the stone-like rock that was her back scoot to the side.

This was it.

I crawled into the witches back and slid down into a tunnel. I pulled out my wand. "_Lumos_."

I walked down the tunnel and made sure to keep watch of anyone finding me.

I heard a bit of rustling down the tunnel and gasped. I pointed my wand toward where I heard it and looked.

"Oh you won't snitch will you?" The girl said. She looked around 6th or 7th year. I just caught two lovers in quite a reckless embrace.

I tried to cover my face in case they recognized me and would tell people about how I left later on. I smiled, nodded, and walked on past. The tunnel was wide, nearly twenty feet in width. Up ahead I spotted a caved in section of the tunnel. I assumed this was the part the Weasley's mentioned. I backed up a few feet and whispered, "Bombarda." There was a large explosion and the rocks gave way. There was about a four foot tall tunnel made in the middle of all the rocks and material. I bent down and walked through it.

I started jogging, growing excited and almost impatient to get out of this. Nearly ten minutes of running later, I spotted a ladder and what looked like an exit in the roof of the cave. I smirked and climbed it up. I pushed the exit up and climbed through it. Light flooded the cave.

"Thank Merlin." I checked behind me, making sure nobody was watching. I climbed out and onto land. I laughed from pure insanity and ran. I hadn't thought this far through things. I assumed things would make its way for me by the time I'd gotten this far. It would take five days minimum by foot. If only I knew how to apparate…

I took out a water bottle from my small pouch and drank a bit. I'd forgotten Christmas break would be starting in a few days. I'd have to be far away from these tracks by the time the train came through. If that train would find me, I'd get expelled for sure.

**The Next Day**

I've been running, literally, on no sleep for almost 16 hours. I wasn't tired, though I wasn't running the entire time. I transitioned from walking to a jog to an occasional run every once in a while.

"Where're you headed, dearie?" I heard. A woman that looked about the age of 60 was sitting on a log to my right. I slowed my run down to a slow walk.

"London. Are you a witch?" I asked.

"Well of course I am, you silly girl…"

"Why are you here?" I asked squinting at her.

"Why not? I have no money, no job, no family…" I thought about it.

"Do you know how to apparate?" I asked.

"Of course I do. Why?"

"I'll give you money. 80 galleons to take me to London?" I asked. She gaped at me and smiled.

"Yes. Please. Oh Merlin bless you, child, may he bless you." She walked toward me and apparated us to London. I've used this method of transportation before. My father was an amazing wizard… I learned to control the nauseating feeling in the stomach.

We arrived in London a few seconds later. I recognized where I was and handed her the cash.

"Thank you. Bless you child. Merlin bless you," she stated again. I smiled a timid one and found a taxi. I was only a few minutes from my house. I pulled out some food I'd collected from Hogwarts and ate it.

I held out a hand and looked for some muggle money…

"6940 SE Williams Avenue please?" I asked. The man drove me to the front of my house and I handed him a little bit of money. "Thank you, sir."

I looked at my driveway and spotted my father's blue Mercedes.

I practically ran to the doorstep, a huge smile on my face. Before bursting into the house, I debated what I would use as an excuse for leaving Hogwarts...

I slowly opened the door and made my way into the small homey kitchen.

There was no food on the stove, nor was there food in the refrigerator. I walked upstairs to find my father, but he wasn't there.

Oh my God.

"Dad?" I called through the house. I waited for a reply back but got nothing. He was supposed to be at home from work hours ago.

I walked through all the rooms of the house, looking for a note he may have left or a sign of where he'd be.

Nothing.

I went to the mailbox outside and checked it. I found mail from 4 days ago. I shut my eyes and inhaled deeply.

He was taken with them.

I went back inside the house and sat down on the sofa. Down my cheek I felt a drop of water fall. A tear fell from my eye into my lap.

After nearly 20 minutes of sadness and anxiety, I felt an envelope drop onto my hand. A white spotted owl flew out the open window and away in the distance.

The letter was titled: Annabelle.

_Before you go thinking I even give a shit about how this will turn out for you, know that I'm only helping you because I'm a man of my word. 2947 West Hailsburry Lane. There is a passage to the right of the manor. If you say the words Lieatre Ompreioutivious Actaviete, the gates will open and you will be allowed in. I must warn you, those in the house will very likely take you captive as well. Don't think that just because I'm providing you with information means that I'll go and save you if you put yourself into danger. Nobody except us will know that this ever happened. Have fun, but keep yourself safe. They tend to torture people in there._

_PS. Burn this letter._


End file.
